Heartless
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: Kakina Kishy and Naruto, their paths intertwine, one ends, one begins again. She craves the death of others and enjoys the screams of all of her victims. The destruction of the leaf village, or the Akatsuki going on a rampage! Which will happen, or both?
1. Chapter 1

I began getting dressed, readying for another mission. I tied my slashed leaf headband around my waist. As I slipped on my shoes, a thought popped into my head. I suddenly started thinking about my childhood. I don't know why I started thinking about this; it usually knew its place, buried in my mind.

A tear trickled down my face, down the scar across my check. I heard the jiggling of my door; I quickly wiped my face, so there was no trace of my sorrow. The door opened and out peered Kabuto's face. I was a little shocked; he very rarely just walked into my room, usually that was Orochimaru who was that rude. He said," Hello, I like your new hairstyle. The bangs over the right eye are really going for you." I chuckled at his sarcasm; I asked bluntly," What do you want?"

A grin appeared on his face. He said," I have another mission for you. And before you complain, it has to do with one thing you hate most." I immediately caught what he was saying," The Hidden Leaf Village, huh?" His grin grew to an evil smile," Oh, yes it does, but there's another thing you have to deal with. Naruto Uzumaki." My eyes widened, he could tell I wanted details. He continued," What you have to do is pose as a princess, returning to her homeland, and she needs security. Naruto, for example, would be a perfect bodyguard.

And your 'homeland' is here, in the village hidden in the Sound." A smile appeared on my face, I said," So, we're going to put Sasuke to the test, are we?" He nodded, I took the scroll from him and he left my room, and then I got re-dressed for my mission.

I wore a long, flexible, red-ish skirt. With a flaming red, wing-looking, bra-type shirt with netting to go with it, around my stomach. I put my really long hair up in a ponytail, I tied it with ribbon, red of course. I wore heeled shoes that had ribbon strapped up my leg. No makeup, I didn't need it. Thanks to my sleeping problem I already look like I'm wearing makeup. On my walk to the Leaf, I started to think. 'What if this is all a trap?'

I said to myself. 'Kabuto has always been the one for mischief, especially if it was for someone that was stealing his time with Orochimaru.' Those thoughts were stuck in my head until I reached the Leaf Village's gate. I erased my thoughts away and let the view fill me with anger. I wasn't nearly ready to come back to the place I left when I was about thirteen. I started sweating a little, not enough to be noticed. The two ninja sitting at the desk next to the gate noticed me walking by. One of them called me over. I hesitated before I walked over. When I reached he desk, the cute guy asked," New here, huh? "I nodded, the girl said," Can we help you with anything?"

I gulped; it felt like I couldn't breathe. This hasn't happened before, I was freezing, nearly making it visible that I was…scared? They both had a look of sympathy, he said," Look; can you point where you're headed?" I lost eye contact with them when I turned my head to the ground. I closed my eyes, I took a deep breath, and slowly said," I-I, need to get to…the Hokage's Mansion." He was a little surprised to see me finally talk. He said, "I'll take you there, so you don't get lost." His partner understood and he led me towards the mansion.

He had no attraction towards me if that what you're thinking. He was just being nice. The Mansion was now in view. I started to glare at it, not caring of who sees. He glanced at me a few times, after a while he asked," So, you don't quite like the Hokage, yet you want to see her." "Her?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion," Yeah, Lady Tsunade is the fifth Hokage, you didn't know that?" I stared at the ground, I almost felt sad, almost. I questioned," W-what happened to the third Hokage?" He looked forward, obviously not liking the conversation. He answered," The third was killed a few years ago." I suddenly stopped walking, looking at the five faces on the mountain.

He noticed I wasn't following him so he stopped walking too. I asked while glaring at the last face," How?" He took a breath before answering, "A rouge; from this village, named Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sanin, murdered him while the Chunin exams were going on." A voice started saying 'What are you waiting for? This is your chance, go and kill your rival. All will be well, and you won't have to deal with the fighting either, take her by surprise. Do it! NOW!'

I said while trying to ignore the voice," I think I can go from here." He smiled and nodded, then patted me on my shoulder when he walked by me to go back to the gate. Tsunade was one my greatest rivals, when I was younger, I always envied her. I used to idolize her, for her ingeniousness, her beauty, her talent. Now, I hate her, I despise looking at her. And if she remembers all of those times we had together, then she will recognize me. Luckily, as you get older, your memories slowly disappear. There's a possible chance she won't. I started walking again, looking at the Hokage's mansion with a smile. Screw my mission, if I had a chance to get what I wanted, I took it.

I was at the entrance doorway. I was about to step in to go upstairs until this idiot ran into me. We crashed to the ground; my head hit the wall on the inside of the building. I looked around, trying to focus on something, but I couldn't, my head was throbbing. I grabbed my head with my hand, when I pulled my hand away, I could see red, and it was warm, at first. My hand began to feel heavy, I let it fall. I could hear voices coming from the hallways above the stairs. The kid that ran into me came up to my face and asked," Are you okay!? Oh geeze, I'm so sorry!"

My eyes felt heavy, and it was getting dark. He kept on saying "No! Stay awake! Stay awake! Help! Somebody!" A voice said," Don't worry we're coming to help!" Their voices started to blur out of my head. I could feel that the others had arrived; they picked me up and started running. I woke up in the Hospital. My eyes grew wide. There was a blonde kid standing at the window. I sat up straight, then I asked," Wha- where am I?" He quickly turned and he looked relieved. He said," In the hospital. Sorry, I kind of ran into you." "So I've heard." I said.

Then there was something familiar about his face. I took the blanket off, he quickly gestured, no! Then he sprinted towards me and gently pushed me down. He said," The doctor said not to let you get up yet." I let out an impatient sigh. He smiled. I asked," How long was I out?" He answered," A couple of days now. You're not from around here are you?" I smiled and nodded. He said," I thought so; your clothes gave you away. What did you come here for?" I turned to look outside, past him.

My smile disappeared, I said," I, can't remember." He said "Oh. Well that sucks." Then the doctor walked in, he asked," Feeling better?" "Yeah, when can I get out of here?" He answered," Not for a couple of days, okay. You took quite a pounding." I raised my voice," Another couple of days!?" I turned to look at the kid," Geeze, how fast were you going!? What, did you miss a meal!?" The doctor said," Now listen, you need to calm down-" "I will not calm down!" I shouted," You have no right to tell me what to do! Why don't you listen and let me out of here!"

He called for his nurse and she came rushing in. People outside the doorway were staring. I yelled," What are you people looking at!?" Then they quickly turned their faces away. The nurse grabbed a syringe. There was some kind of medicine in it, probably to put me to sleep. I said with eyes wide open staring at it," Get that away from me. I don't do needles." She quickly rubbed a cotton ball on my arm where my vein was visible. She was ready to stick it in me. The blonde kid held my right side down, the doctor held the other half. I started squirming; the needle was so close, too close. I finally broke my hand free of the doctor's grip and smacked her hand away from me. She dropped it and the glass around it broke, spilling the medicine.

I got free from them and jumped out of the bed. My clothes were different, they weren't mine. I wore I plain dark blue shirt with matching pants. They came closer to me, wanting to calm me down. What was wrong with me today? I couldn't control my actions or my temper anymore. I backed away, all the way to the wall. I felt the cool glass of the window. Then I quickly grabbed the end table right next to me and smashed it through the window. I threw the little table back towards them and I jumped out. My arms were wide open, embracing the wind that brushed across me.

I was about three feet from the window, in mid-air, but something caught my feet. I started to hang from it. I look to my feet and the blonde kid has a hold of them. Little pieces of glass were falling from the broken widow. When a piece was near, I grabbed it, tightly. It started drawing blood, and then I lifted my torso so I could reach him, and I cut his hands. He let go, unwillingly. I flipped backward so my face was facing the ground. I landed silently, one hand with glass, the other feeling the gravel of the Earth. I stood without a sound, it was dark out, and people were asleep. I looked up at my room, he looked shocked. I don't know why, doesn't everybody do that, when they don't want something? I dropped the piece of glass and my hand started healing, rapidly.

I looked at my bloody hand, and I brushed my other hand's fingertips along the slices. Blood gushed out when I put pressure on it. I looked forward, not paying any attention to my wound. I didn't even think of the trail of blood that I left behind. I was walking to my previous destination, the Mansion. I started walking up the stairs, no sounds were made. It was dead silence. There wasn't even a breeze outside. I reached the Hokage's office. But when I opened the door, it was empty. I invited myself in; I caught sight of the bingo book lying on her desk. It was open on a certain page, she left in a hurry. I walked around her desk, to where her chair was. I moved it aside to get a clearer picture of the person.

It was me, 'Kakina Kishy, former ninja of Hidden Leaf. Released of her duties as a shanobi for she is mentally unstable. Many murders and the number is increasing. Bring to Leaf Village, Dead or Alive. S-Rank criminal.' I read it out loud. Then I whispered to myself," Mentally unstable huh? They always put that into perspective when you start killing people for fun." A smile appeared on my face, and I don't know why. I tore out that piece of paper and shut the book; my blood was all over it, good. Hopefully she still has that fear for blood. "Taking something?"

I looked up and there was the kid. I said," Maybe, why would you care anyway?" I crumbled up the piece of paper; the voice said 'He can't know about this! Waste him!" "Oh shut up and let me make my own decisions!" I screamed. He looked frightened," Ugh, no one was talking." The sight of this kid was annoying me.

I ran up to him and punched him in the face. His head pounded on the hallway wall. I ran upstairs even further, clutching the book in my hands. I got to the rooftop. I ran to the front of the roof's floor. I looked down, calculating my chances of surviving. I turned back to go down the stairs instead, but I was blocked by that stupid kid again. I stepped back, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I said quietly," H-how? Y-you should be knocked out, if not worse!" I pointed to the redness on his face. He touched it with his hand, "Oh this? This is nothing."

I frowned and gave him an anger filled look. I quickly sprinted towards the railing, grabbed it with my free hand, and swung over it down to the ground. I hit the ground with stealth, not a sound was made. And I landed elegantly. I looked up, seeing his shocked and scared expression. I turned forward; wanting to run but a boy interfered. He crossed his arms and gave a fake smile, "Where do you think you're going?" He had short black hair, and on his forehead . . . he wore the headband of the leaf. I growled at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel powerful chakura flowing through me. I want it, I wanted its power. As my anger swelled, I began to create dents in the book I was holding. He seemed to notice my strength, and calmly reached for whatever was on his back. I didn't move, but I gave an evil glare. I said through gritting teeth, "Listen, I just want to be left alone, now move out of my way!" He said with a frightened expression, "One question, who are you?" I gave a smirk, "Someone who isn't afraid to kill you! Now move!" I pushed him to the side, making him collapse ten feet away from me. The blonde kid just reached the bottom of the stairs, and he rushed to his friend. I kept on walking, like nothing ever happened. I reached to the gate, but it was closed. I stopped right in front of it. I looked to the very top of the concrete on top of it. I heard footsteps behind me; I looked straight from where I was. I didn't turn. There were three people standing behind me. One, a girl, said frightened, "Umm, are you Kakina Kishy?" My eyes opened wider, but not too much, and then I turned. I saw two guys and a girl. The girl was that pink haired girl the blonde kid was talking to in the Hospital.

One boy was the black haired kid I pushed aside. The other boy had a bowl hair cut and wore this horrible looking suit that he wore with orange legwarmers. He said, "Look, she's hurt!" The girl said bluntly, "Probably when she broke out of the Hospital and held tightly to a piece of glass." "Tsk. How would you have known about the anyway!" I asked. She answered, "When you jumped down to the ground, I was right behind you. You just couldn't see me." I then just realized that the black haired kid was wearing a belly shirt. I don't know why that popped in my head, I'm weird. He said, "Come on, you come without a fight and we'll patch you up." I smiled evilly, "You will have to 'patch me up' either way!" I saw the disappointment on there faces. They were probably thinking that I didn't know that. I said without a smile, "Don't you know my history? I was born here, and I got injured a lot, so I know how it goes with patients or criminals."

The girl smiled, "Yeah, and what made you change your mind to becoming a criminal yourself? You used to be one of our greatest ninja!" I started to get irritated, "Look, I have my reasons! And I have many more for wanting to destroy this shithole!" They were shocked at my language. What the heck is wrong with these people? The townspeople used to say that when I was kid, I grew up with it. These pansies grew up as girly girls! God! I shook my head as I grew even more frustrated. I asked, "What is up with you guys? What, people don't cuss anymore!" They all shook their heads, then the bowl haired one said, "Well, unless it's a serious matter than no." I let out a little laugh and shook my head, "You're all too innocent. Go and kill someone, you'll feel better." With that floating in their minds, I turned back to the gate and jumped with all my force. It was all I needed to get to the top.

For the next few days, I hung around my favorite tree that wasn't too far from the village. I used to hang around here when I was a kid. They've been sending out Anbu teams, they were searching for something. Over the hours, I would look through the book I took. I saw all the Akatsuki members' faces in here. Rouge this rouge that, killer, crazy. It was all the same; of course they weren't the only ones in here. I ran a few faces that looked rather attractive to me. One was this guy named Hidan, and the other was Itachi. The Itachi, who murdered nearly his entire family. Ooooh, he's so hot! A few days later, I was in the middle of sleeping when I was awakened by my hunger. I gripped my stomach, and I sat up and slide off the tree. I swayed for a bit, until I started walking. I was stumbling and running into trees and falling on the ground. My vision was a little blurred and I felt like I was going to collapse because of my dizziness. I felt a little nauseous, mostly because when I moved it felt like I was on a roller coaster. At last, I reached the village gate. I took a step in and fell down again.

One of the ninja at the desk rushed towards me and helped me up. My eyes were blood shot, my mouth was dry, and my throat burned. He said, "Whoa, lady, are you okay!" "Lady? Do I look that old to you?" I asked. He chuckled, and then he quickly sat me down on his seat at the desk. He asked, "You look and awful like a girl I saw walk in the here about a week ago." Oh now it's girl, when does it end? I coughed out a few words before I was going to pass out," N-Naruto…need…him." And then I fell back onto the other ninja and passed out.

I woke up at the Hospital again. I still felt light headed, but not as bad when I walked in here. There was a tray of food right next to me. I wanted to grab some of it but my arms were interrupted by the straps. I looked at my body; it was strapped down so hard that I couldn't even turn to my side. The door opened and a nurse walked in. Giving me a check up I guess. I asked, "Hey, do you know when I get out of here?" She ignored my question, filled out the clipboard paper, and started to walk out. I started to struggle, wanting out of the tight space. Then I shouted, "Hey bitch! I was talking to you!" She hesitated before walking out of the door. She turned her head over her shoulder, and then she quickly sprinted out of the room. She was aware that I was fully capable of breaking out again. I rested my body but lifted my arms and slowly built up strength to break the straps. I broke the arm straps, and then I sat up and leaned forward, untying my legs. I jumped out of bed and attacked the tray of food. I was so hungry, but I forced myself not to eat a whole lot.

After I finished the little bit of food, I felt energized. But just then, the door opened. I turn around casually. The blonde kid, Naruto, walked in. I don't know how I learned his name and what he looked like before he told me, it just sort of, fits. I scowled at the sight of his face. I was angry with him for no reason. No, there was a reason. But I couldn't find it, it was somewhere in my memories that I had long forgotten. He looked frightened at the sight. He slowly closed the door. Then he took a slow step forward. I backed away a couple of steps, not changing my expression. My eyes were fixed on him. He put his hands out in front of him, like you would when approaching a scared animal. Trying to show it you mean no harm. So that's what he thought of me. An animal. Rage boiled up inside of me. This room had no window, I guess they _do _learn. No matter, either way, I'm going to get out of this place.

He took another step forward, big mistake. I lunged at him grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall. Then he suddenly burst into smoke. Suddenly, someone jumped on me from behind. Making us both fall on the floor. I struggled to turn around, and when I did I saw Naruto was on me. I got my hands under his chest. He realized that this was a mistake. I pushed him upward and he flew through the ceiling, up onto the roof. I got up and jumped through the hole and landed silently next to him. I stood and watched him as he squirmed in pain. I walked to him slowly, and he opened his eyes slightly. I grabbed him by the throat again, "I need you to come along with me Naruto." I grinned as his expression showed he was scared, but angry at the same time. I held him high so he would be suffocating. He kicked me a couple of times, but it didn't hurt me in the least.

Then my face turned into all seriousness. I threw him to the ground, creating a dent in the rooftop. Then I leaped down from the building, landing on my feet, as always. I ran to the village gate once again. This time I didn't pause before jumping. In fact I didn't even jump. I ran to the right side of the gate and put my arms out, forcing chakura into them. When I got into contact with the gate, it broke off of its' hinges and it was thrown into the forest. Everyone's lights in the village were now on. They all witnessed it, or heard it. I smiled, but it faded when I saw Naruto and some of his friends with him, coming towards me. Friends, something I only had once. Why was he so valued? How come he has, friends? When they were in front of me, I walked straight up to Naruto. Our height was uneven, I was taller than him. But, I was also eighteen. I wasn't smiling, and neither was he. Our eyes were locked onto each other. I asked through gritting teeth, "What makes you so special? You're a nobody." The question shocked him. He asked, not looking aggravated, "What do you mean by that?" My expression was the same.

His friends backed away a couple of steps, getting ready for battle, _if _there was going to be one. "You, have friends. But you're a, a demon. You're nothing but a monster. You can't have friends!" He looked confused and a little irritated. "What do you mean I can't have friends! And I'm not a monster! Maybe on the inside, but what's on the inside isn't me! Anyone can have friends, who told you that crap!" Now I was the one that looked shocked. _I_ made myself believe that I could never have friends again. I shook my head, erasing the memories from my mind before tears would appear in my eyes. I looked up, straight in his eyes, with an evil glare. "Who gives you the right to get inside my head? I should kill you right now." His friends were in battle-mode. "But it _would _just be a waste of time. And a waste of my precious energy that I need. Besides, I don't think that it's a fair game. You'll need a lot more ninja if you want to even think of defeating me." I smirked at them, and then I began to turn around. But Naruto grabbed my arm. I turned my sights on him, and then I punched him in the face with my right arm. Making him lose his grip on me, and making him fly into the neighboring building.

I turned around swiftly before the others could cause any more trouble. I ran back to the tree I was in before. I sat up in the branch that was able to hold me. From a distance, I could see two people walking this way. So I slid down the branch and landed on the ground with my hands and feet. I hid behind a bush that they would've walked close by. When they did, I couldn't recognize their voices. One was really deep, the other was normal pitched. I heard one of them complain about the long walk, and the other's irritated by that one. Then I heard one word that I wasn't expecting, 'Jinjuriki.'


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't expecting to see them anywhere near this place. But Naruto IS one of the Jinjuriki they're after. Oh, did I mention that they're the Akatsuki's members? Sorry about that. I leaped to a tree that was in front of them and stood tall on the tree branch. I grinned. They stopped walking and looked up at me. I saw their faces in the bingo book. One is Hidan, and the other is Kakuzu. I looked at what was on Kakuzu's back. I knelt down, still on the branch though. I recognized the man in his hand. I pointed to the body and Kakuzu glared at me. I said, "He's worth thirty-million, right?" Hidan grabbed his head and said, "Oh no! Don't tell me that there are more people than Kakuzu who are looking for this guy!" "Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu growled. I shrugged my shoulders, and then stood up. Then Hidan asked, "So, what's your business here!? Other than to get this guys bounty money!" My response was, "Hmp." Then I leaped from the tree branch I was standing on and grabbed onto the tree branch that as ahead of me. I hung from it like a monkey, then I pushed my body forward and I made a back flip up on top of that tree branch. I looked over my shoulder and the breeze ran across my face.

Then I looked forward and made a sigh. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and prepared myself for the road I was about to take. This was going to be a lot of explaining to do to Lord Orochimaru. I hopped to the ground, and as soon as my feet met the Earth's gravel, I ran as fast as light. Not literally but you get the idea. Before I knew it, I was almost back to the hideout. Though they may have changed location due to the long wait.

I pushed myself really hard, and I nearly broke my record for the running distance but I had to stop. I was panting like a dog. I glanced up and noticed that the grass was perfectly green, the trees were in perfect shape and the flowers were in bloom. I could feel the humidity suddenly change and increase. "Am I in a genjutsu?" I asked myself. I looked around like I have never seen this place before, but I run across here everyday. I looked back and forth at the path I had taken and the one I have yet to follow. I sniffed the air and I could smell water. But there wasn't a pond nearby for at least another few miles. I walked to my right, and as I drew closer, the scent got stronger.

Leaves from the trees were in my way, so I removed them from my sight. Once I lifted them, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a little waterfall, surrounded by flowers and steam coming off of the warm water. Lilli pads floated on the steady flowing water. I walked closer to it. And right before I was going to lower myself and embrace that cheerful feeling of being alive, someone grabbed my arm and yanked me backward. After they pulled me away from the enchanting location, my back pounded to the ground. I looked up to see who it was, it was Kabuto.

I shouted, "What the hell was that for!?" He snapped at me, "What were you thinking!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" I asked, "W-what are you talking about?" He pointed to the direction I was taking and there wasn't a waterfall anywhere. The bush that I pushed aside was real but everything else was false. But beyond that was a cliff. No flowers or lilies. The humidity was close to zero and the trees had a ghastly appearance. The grass was green but not perfect like I saw it. I shot up and asked fearfully, "Where is it!? The waterfall, the lilies and flowers! Where's my perfect dream!" I clenched his shirt tight.

He looked at me nervously for a second. Then he gently removed my hands from his shirt and said, "You were hallucinating. Have you drunk any water lately?" I answered while tugging on my hair, "N-no not yet. I was going to have some at the pond nearby." Kabuto sighed, then he grabbed my shoulders firmly, which caught my attention, and he said, "That pond dried up while you were gone." Tears struck my eyes. I said, "N-no, that's impossible! You said that it would never dry up as long as I had those memories!" He looked at me, concerned. And I tried to think, I started to think so hard my face started to turn red from the frustration. Then Kabuto noticed and cupped my face while saying, "Whoa, calm down! It's okay, over time you'll remember." I said while crying, "But, I can't. I can't remember." I started to sob.

I asked, "What's wrong with me? I told you I would never forget, even though you doubted, but you were right. The images, the sounds, what happened, I just don't remember!" I wrapped my arms around him while I shed my tears, and he embraced me completely.


	4. Chapter 4

I wiped away my tears as Kabuto and I walked into the hideout. We walked through the tunnels, a maze if you will, to get to my destination. My eyes were still red and glassy looking. Then we stopped in front of the door that held Lord Orochimaru inside. I looked up at Kabuto and he nodded. He took his hand off of my shoulder and disappeared. I swallowed down my emotions and slowly opened the door. When the door was fully open, the only thing within the room was Lord Orochimaru on his throne with lit candles on each side of him. He smiled after I took a few steps into the dark filled room. The door slammed behind me, but I didn't flinch. I tried not to make eye contact and he noticed right away, even though it was almost pitch black in here.

"Come closer," he demanded. And so I did, by a few steps, although, now the candlelight is shining on my face, so he could very well see what I was trying to hide. He stood up and walked to me, he asked, "My dear, why are you crying?" I hesitated, and then I said, "I just didn't want you to see me like this. Because you always say that crying was a sign of weakness." Then he shook his head slowly with a frown. I let out a big sigh and answered him, "I can't remember anymore." At first he didn't know what I was talking about, and then he looked shocked. He asked, "How? You were confident that you wouldn't and you nearly started to brawl with Kabuto to defend your judgment." I looked away, and then he put his right hand on my shoulder.

I said, "That's the thing, I don't know how. I can't find a reason that would make me forget what happened at that time." I sighed again and closed my eyes. Lord Orochimaru did something then and there that I would never forget. For the first time, he hugged me. And at that moment, I truly felt alive. All this time, ever since I was a child, I always felt dead inside. At least, after that time that I can't remember, I always felt dead. At this moment, I was drowned in my happiness, and I had no words to say, no emotions to express. I was, living. I was still living, not dead.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

He pulled himself away and left his hands on my shoulders. He had a look of sympathy in his eyes. A little smile appeared on my face. Then he smiled back at me, and then he said I was excused. I left the room, feeling something I never have before. But I couldn't find out what the feeling was. I walked to my room. I stopped in front of the door. Flashbacks rushed through my mind.

Blood, there's so much blood!


	5. Chapter 5

I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut. I sat on my bed and searched through the memories that were coming back. The memories that I had since forgotten. My eyes turned wide as I saw the horrific pictures in my mind.

When I was about seven years old, I watched my mother die a slow death. There was blood splattered everywhere. We were in the Leaf Village's Forest. I was drenched in blood, though, none of it was mine. I held my hands to my face, shaking like a leaf. I slowly withdrew them from my sight and looked at my dying mother. There was no way to heal her. She was already too far near death that even her skin was as white as snow. Tears ran down my face, but I was frozen with fear. My mother, who was dripping in blood, tried to stand. But she couldn't even get up to her knees. I started to sob real loud. Which would attract the Anbu to our destination.

My mother slowly brought her index finger to her lips and shushed me in a soft way. And with the last of her strength, she breathed deeply, and wanted to talk. I immediately stopped sobbing, but tears still made their way out of my eyes dramatically. I crawled over to her, and lied in the enormous puddle of blood seeping out of her. I grabbed her hand she shushed me with and held it tight. At my age, I had no idea what was going on, only that my dearest mother, who had been nothing but kind to me, was in great pain. She said quietly and slowly, "I-I love you, Kakina. But you must run, th-they're coming for you n-now." I gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she tried to hug me for the last time, but she had already passed on.

She stopped moving, and breathing. I tried to shake her, to make her wake up. But she didn't, and I cried intensely that day and night. The one and only person who was truly dear to me, died in front of me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I suddenly saw myself in my room, and I caught myself screaming. I found myself wrapping my arms around tightly. I noticed Kabuto was in the doorway. He closed the door and walked towards me and knelt down at my bedside. I said while frozen in fear of the horrid memories I was burdened with, "I, r-remember. I-I remember my m-mother's," I started to scream and sob and cry out, "Death!" Kabuto then hugged me tightly as I was screaming out and relieving some of my pain. I started to rock myself, not that it would help or do me any good, but it made feel somewhat like a kid again, when my mother used to rock me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the early morning the next day. Head pounding because of all the crying last night. Kabuto stayed in there with me, but I made him sleep on the floor. He slept in the corner of my room. I rose up from my bed and walked out into the hall. I kept on hearing a thud sound, like bodies were hitting the floor. And it was one right after the other. I rushed through the maze of tunnels and I reached a door. The tumbling sounds ringed in my ears. I grabbed the door knob and tried to open it, but it was locked. That shocked me dearly. This door lead to the prisoners holding area, this door was never locked. I then lifted my leg and kicked through the door, leaving a hole in the middle of it.

I reached in and unlocked the door and came in. I walked forward a few steps, and the cells to the left and right of me were empty. With nothing to look at but the blood splattered on the walls. The gates were all opened, and there was a trail of blood that lead to the hallway just straight ahead.

I sprinted to the hallway entrance and hid behind the hallway's corner. My head peered out from behind the wall, and the sight nearly scared me to death. Blood was everywhere, the ceiling, walls and floors. Bodies lay in the tunnel, necks sliced open and blood dripping from their lips. Their eyes were wide open and lightly colored.

I assumed that their skin was pale but you couldn't tell because they were drenched in blood.

The ones who caused this were the two I met earlier. Hidan and Kakuzu were here, but how? Could they have followed me somehow? No, I was too fast; there was no way that they could have kept up with me. Than what was it? I thought hard for a while, but then it came to me. Back at the leaf's front gate, or near it anyway, when I jumped from one tree branch to the other, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw Hidan pick up something. I thought I was nothing so I just ran away.

I searched my pockets, it wasn't here! I gasped. I whispered to myself, "My bingo book picture. It has my name and location on it." Even so, no one who tired to bring me in could attain me; I was, how they said, unmatchable. Hidan yanked out his scythe from one of the prisoner's chests. Then he caught a glimpse of my face. Then he laughed such an evil laugh, that it would scar me for life.

I stepped out into sight. Hidan faced his scythe to me while he grinned. Kakuzu wasn't phased a bit by my bravery. Standing up to one of the Akatsuki is hard enough, but two? Talk about insane! Hidan rushed towards me while Kakuzu stood there. Hidan unleashed the fury of his scythe and tried cutting me. I flipped backwards and hopped up to the ceiling. I used my chakura concentration jutsu to hold me there. My long hair dangled there. Hidan grew impatient, and threw his scythe towards me. Yet if he missed, he had a chain linking it back to him. I slid to my right, and when the scythe smashed into the ceiling, I grabbed a hold of the chain and yanked it to me.

The sudden force caught Hidan off guard, and he couldn't stop it. I fused my chakura into his scythe's chain and forced him to come up to me. When he was in range, I gathered chakura into my fist, and released it as soon as I hit his face. That unleashed my monster strength that was stronger than Tsunade's hits. Hidan fell so fast you could barely see it, and when he hit the floor, the entire room's floor shattered into pieces and there was a little hole where he was. Dust covered everything. And since I had the chance, I fled to the doorway I came into.

I was on my way to Lord Orochimaru's resting area, so I could awake him and have him fight along my side. Unfortunately, Kakuzu was right on my heels, and Hidan was right behind him. Hidan was covered the stone's dust and a few pieces were in his hair. Since I knew this place like the back of my hand, I took the long way. Which had many turning tunnels and not only lead to Lord Orochimaru's room, but to the outside world.

I ran to the front entrance and disappeared in the trees. I then vanished into smoke and appeared in Lord Orochimaru's room. He was awake and was just about to go out the door if I hadn't shown up. He looked at me, and then he ran out the door. I followed my master into glorious battle. I came out of the entrance once again, and I was right behind the two imposters.

Lord Orochimaru came up from the ground like he was already down there. The two looked at us, mainly me. Hidan looked pissed off and Kakuzu just want my bounty. Then, out of nowhere, something wrapped around my neck and took me away in a flash. In a mere second, I was in a different place.

What wrapped around my neck softened and turned me around. It was. . .!


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan brought me to this place!? I didn't recognize it, more importantly, what the hell is HIDAN bringing me around anywhere for!? I gave him a scowl, and he gulped. He said, "Look, I know this looks bad. But you are probably the only person I have ever seen who would be able to be a Jashinist!" I looked at him like he was crazy, and he picked up on my feelings about the situation. He gave me an explanation about Jashin and how this whole thing works.

"Whoa, hold up, don't you see a problem here? You immortal, me human, can't die by stabbing but still! This whole thing just doesn't cut it!" He slowly looked downward, full of sorrow. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, so how do I do this?" His head shot up, face full of joy. He gave me the full tutoring session, thank God, or I mean, Jashin, that it's over now. I don't think I would have lasted another minute it was so boring!

Although, I have to say, that this ritual thing, is going to be pretty fun!

Suddenly, Hidan left in a flash. I looked at the scythe that he gave me, almost an exact replica of the one he already possesses. I clutched it in my hands. I shot my head up, "Alright! Now it's time to get serious. Leaf Village! Here I come!" (Again)

(Hmm…These chapters just keep on getting shorter and shorter.)


	8. Chapter 8

I was rushing through the forest like it wasn't even there. When there was a root that I had to jump over, I ran through it and it burst into little splinters of wood. I saw the village's gate, and when I tried to stop, I slid, creating a storm of dust, and I fall into the bushes. I got up and slid to the middle like nothing happened.

I smoothed out my hair and pulled out the leaves. The gates were closed, but I could fix that. I pressed my hand against the separation of the two gates, and pushed. After a few seconds, sweat slid down my face, and I tried using just a tad of my demon's strength.

I didn't want to abuse the power and go all out of control again. I hate it when that happens. Cracks formed in the center of my hand, and then they spread. Without much effort, the gates shattered into pieces. I then caught my balance and glared at the two ninja who would greet you at the gate when returning from a mission.

They realized who I was, but didn't show their fear. I got a good grip on my new scythe. I slit their throats in a flash. The blood splattered on me, and I loved it. I licked my lips and tasted the delicious remains. I looked over at the Hokage Stone Faces. Rage boiled up inside of me. Then a flashback rushed through my mind.

My mother and sister and I were on top of the ninja academy. I couldn't hear what we were saying, but we were so happy. As usual, my sister made a joke and we all laughed. That memory touched my heart. Everything was so right when I was a child. Now, my mother has since then been dead, my sister hates me, and I am nothing more than a deranged psychopathic freak.

I shot back into reality. The bodies in front of me looked so good to eat, but I continued to the hokage's mansion. Step 1 for destruction of the Leaf Village: Murder the Hokage.


	9. Chapter 9

I reached the doorstep of the Hokage's Mansion. Piles of corpses lay behind me. Astonishingly, I never came across a villager. I reached the door that held Tsunade inside, and I slammed it open. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, clearly not expecting my presence.

My claws scarred the door as I dragged them down. She stared at me, and I stared right back. Though, mine was more of a glare. I took one step forward. I wanted to slice her throat open, have the delightful blood gush out and spray all over me. As I walked forward the temptation was beginning to be too much. Although, I couldn't kill like that right now. I had to savor the feeling, so it would become pure ecstasy.

The thought of just killing her made me so excited that my hands were trembling. I couldn't hold back my laugh, so I just let it out. I sounded like a crazy person, but I'm not, I'm just as sane as anyone, right? She gave me a straight face, and my evil laughter continued. Then I tried to stop so I could say, "You know, it is going to be so fun to see your insides!" And then I continued laughing.

Terror was written all over Tsunade's face.

I finally calmed myself and stood there swaying my scythe back and forth. I sighed and tilted my head a little. I left a smile on my face while I closed my eyes. Tsunade stood from her desk and walked to the front of it. She said, "You're as crazy as you are stupid." The smile disappeared, and what she said made me twitch with anger. I opened my eyes, piercing them through her soul.

Only when I was a child would I let myself be bullied and criticized. Now that I'm eighteen, I'll kill anyone who pisses me off. I rushed towards her, scythe behind me. I tried punching her, she grabbed my fist. I escaped her hold and tried to smack her. She blocked my arm. Then I pulled up my scythe and skimmed it across her arm. It tore her jacket, and she yelped from the pain. I guess I dug a little too deep.

I slid backward and licked all of the blood from the scythe. Then I rubbed the blade with my finger. "My technique's not like Hidan's, but I DO like to taste the blood of my kills. "She chuckled, and I took a deep breath to prevent me from pulverizing her. "You really think that you could just walk in here and nobody would notify me? Didn't you realize that the villagers are safe and sound and there is no place you can find them? I acted surprised when you walked in, just to let your guard down, and it worked."

"I couldn't totally understand what you just told me. Usually English I understand, but common sense, hmm…you forgot one thing you stupid 'Hokage.'" I said mockingly. I tried to hold back my laughter, and I had a huge grin on my face. "Didn't you notice the Hokage faces? When I was a student at the academy, we'd go there for special drills. You have a major population decrease now."

She looked like she was about to cry, and that made me want to laugh even harder. But I had to hold it back, not yet, just a little longer, then and only then, can my laughter be for my victory. She ran towards me, and I turned. She punched the wall, dust filled the room. "You murdered innocent people. You ended children's and infant's lives!" "Oh yeah I did! And they all cried terribly." Her head shot up, and she kicked me. I flew through the window and landed through the next building's roof.

I slowly got up, and I realized that I didn't have my scythe anymore.

Tsunade flashed up above me and she had my scythe. She slammed it down and I leaped to the next room. The entire room the scythe landed in crumbled to ruins. I saw shattered pieces of metal. It was my new scythe that I just got from Hidan. It too got destroyed in the process. When Tsunade landed into that room, I got so angered, so full of rage that I started turning pale. My eye twitched when I saw her face. I rushed towards her, and it was hit or miss, hit or miss, over and over and over again.

But I finally landed a hit. I kicked her in the gut. Then punched her, grabbed her hair before she fell and one of my shadow clones punched her in her jaw. She got high in the air. My clone helped me stand fully and disappeared. Tsunade landed on the next house's roof, not through it. I took out my silver fixed blade out of its cover. I jumped to the top of the house's roof Tsunade was on. She just opened her eyes, and at that moment I dug my sword into her throat, slowly.

Blood squirted out, and I got excited. I knelt down and some squirted on my face when she turned away. I ripped the flesh and scrapped the bone underneath. Her windpipe was cut through, and her Jugular vein popped out. Blood spewed, soaking my hair and running down my body. I enjoyed this moment, for I finally killed one of the people I despise most. I basked in the glory of my victory. Next step: Notify comrades. We weren't going to stop until we wiped this place off of the face of the earth!


	10. Chapter 10

I was on my way to the hideout, but then I remembered something that happened recently with Tsunade. ("You murdered innocent people. You ended children's and infant's lives!" "Oh yeah I did! And they all cried terribly.") But I never ran into villagers, and I lied when I said I did to piss off Tsunade. I looked at the Hokage stone faces. I left after that, without a trace.

It has to of been at least an hour and it feels like I've been running in the same place. I'm not anywhere near the hideout and I'm still too close to the Leaf Village. It looks like I've been caught in a genjutsu. I released it, or so I thought. But nothing happened. I looked all around me and there was no sign that anything has changed. "What's going on here?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, a tree appeared behind me and entangled me inside. I struggled to break free. A female ninja appeared out of the side of the tree next to my head. The only way I could break free of this one was to…to use it. In my thoughts, I was in my demon's lair, inside of my body. Its' rounded head and black filled eyes faced me. It growled at the sight. It was making itself at home and it lay on a mountain of skulls. Where those came from, I don't know.

I swallowed my fear and announced loudly, "Look you thing, you're in my body and I make the rules! You came here against my will! So give me some chakura and we'll call it even!" Its' lipless smile made my skin crawl. It stood and walked down the skull pile. It got right in my face. It lifted its' leg and pierced my wrist with its' claw.

I suddenly popped out of my trance and I felt more powerful than ever! The tree and lady disappeared. She was right in front of me and I was near, but not close, to the village. S-she looks just like…

I couldn't think of that right now, so I shook my head and removed my emotions. Then I fled to the hideout. This time I made it in about fifteen minutes. Not that long, in my opinion. I stopped at the pond that had since filled up when my memories returned. I took a few sips then dashed inside. Lord Orochimaru was on his throne again.

I bowed to him and told him the wonderful news. He wasn't at all phased that I killed one of his 'old friends.' Or he just seems that way. He said I was dismissed and I rounded up all of the sound ninja, including Kabuto. Kabuto was amazed with how I was acting; it was like I've done this before. We arrived at the village later on, and there was a wall of ninja here.

Even though I took out a bunch of the shanobi here before, there was more hiding from me. Then Lord Orochimaru came up front and gave the word. The attack was on! The war has begun…


	11. Chapter 11

I ran to the Ninja Academy and roamed the halls. Everything was still the same. This pathetic village never changes. I turned to go upstairs and I was blocked by Naruto. His face was serious and cold. I gave him a smile. He must have found out that I murdered Tsunade. I was going to go around him to the upstairs but he slammed his hand to the wall, in my way.

I glared at him, slowly turning my head. His cold stare remained. He whispered, "It's over." His cold breath chilled the hallway. I grabbed his wrist, digging my claws into his veins. Blood gushed out, and I couldn't help but look at the beauty of the liquid that was so tempting to drink. It was calling my name. I leaned closer to it. Naruto tried yanking his hand away but I had a good grip on it.

I licked my lips. Naruto noticed my reactions to the sight of his blood. I then looked at him and let go of his arm. He yanked it to himself and held it with his other hand. He stared at me, petrified. I turned away from his face. I walked the opposite way I was heading. Back to the entrance I went. Before I reached the doorway, Naruto yelled out my name. He rushed to me, still holding his arm.

Then he let go of his arm and blood was streaming down his arm and dripping off of his elbow. Landing perfectly on the wooden floor. I tilted my head and let out a little whine while I was staring at it. He saw the direction I was watching, shook his head, and then put his hands on my shoulders. He had my full attention, though; I would recommend that he removed his hold from me.

I started to get irritated, and then I said coldly, "Remove your hands before I do." He didn't listen. My threats didn't seem to bother him. He shook me a little and said, "Stop! Stop this nonsense!" I looked at him, concerned. "You don't have to keep doing this!" He continued. I swear, I think he's gone bonkers. "Don't you see? That what you're doing is wrong!?" "The only thing that's wrong here is you! Now let go of me!" I demanded.

"This use to be your home! Why would you want to destroy the one place where you grew up!?" I shook off his hold and stepped back a few. "The only thing that this village and its pathetic people have brought me is pain and suffering!" I hesitated before continuing, "But, you would know that, wouldn't you? Why don't you want to obliterate this place just as much as I do!?" A soft smile appeared on his face. That aggravated me, what was there to be smiling about?

He then hugged me. My eyes opened wide. I didn't hold him back, but why would he hold me anyway? Oh great! Now he's got me fighting myself! I can't even think straight anymore. He said softly, "Because I found friends, and you can too. It's not too late, it never is. I know there is still good in you." My mind went blank. Good? What does that even mean, really? I whispered to myself, "I-I can't change, I can't…"

Naruto heard what I was telling myself and interrupted, of course. He unwrapped his arms but kept his hold. "Everyone can change, I did, and you can too. It's not impossible." I looked down and he lifted my chin with his index finger. Then he smiled. I gave him a slightly-happy smile. Then I hugged him, and he hugged me. He didn't realize that I was making hand signs behind his back. When I was finished, I dug my claws into his back.

His head shot up and his veins in his face began to show. "Ninja Art: Venom Injection," I said. I looked closely at his face. The last time I was ever going to see this kid alive, and I was actually kind of, depressed all of a sudden. I whispered in his ear, "Look, I know you're a good person, and I respect that. But 'good' can't fit in my lifestyle." I then caught him before he was about to fall and gently put him on the ground.

I opened the door and looked back, then went forward with my plans. After I took a few steps and the door shut, I heard a disappearing sound. I rushed back into the academy. And where I set Naruto, there was nothing except for the puddle of blood that was so intriguing. I chuckled and said with a smile, "A shadow clone, I need to learn to pick up on these things." I of course knew that Naruto was somewhere nearby and could totally hear me right now. But I can honestly say I didn't give a damn.


	12. Chapter 12

On my way back to the action that was going on at the entrance of the village, something urged me to go to the training field. When I arrived, I saw none other than Hidan, standing before me. My face flushed and he grinned. Then he noticed something and asked, "What happened to the scythe I gave you? Didn't you like it?" "Of course I liked it, but that damn Tsunade tore it to pieces." I answered. He was stunned, "What do you mean 'torn to pieces?!' It was an exact replica of the one I hold now! And this thing has taken quite a beating." I let out a little sigh and questioned, "Do you even realize that Tsunade was one of the strongest kunoichi alive!?" He brought his hand to his chin and thought for a second. Then it struck him, "Oh, so Tsunade was one of the Legendary Sanin, right? This means, you went up against a tough opponent!" I smacked my face. "Wait a second, wasn't Tsunade the lady with the really big…boobs?" I was disgusted at the question, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" He said.

"So, you gonna keep me in the dark?" I grew curious of what he was talking about, as if that wasn't obvious enough. "How did you do?" I drooped my shoulders and started to wonder what I saw in this guy. "Do you honestly think that if I lost the fight I'd be standing here right now!?" He hesitated, "I'm guessing, no?" I felt like ripping out my hair. "Look, quit acting like such an idiot!" I snapped. He giggled, and the more infuriated I grew, the more he found humor in it. He smiled wide while saying, "So you won, just what I'd expect form a girl as stubborn as you." Is he TRYING to piss me off? I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close. "I'm NOT stubborn you dirt bag, I just don't go all 'Psycho Killer' during my fights, alright!?" His smile remained, "What are you trying to say here, Kakina? You finally found romantic interest in me?" I dropped him, "What!?"

He picked himself up and brushed his clothes. Then he snaked his right arm across my shoulders. "Are you drunk," I asked. "Heh, no, and I don't care to be. Besides, it would be against my religion." I rolled my eyes, but then I suddenly realized something. "What am I doing here?" I asked myself. Hidan's smile slowly disappeared. At this moment, we were going through a war. The Sound Village against the Leaf Village. And I was hanging around _him_. I slipped out of his hold, "I'm sorry, I've gotta go." I turned swiftly and raced back to the entrance. Behind me I could hear Hidan shouting, "Okay, I guess I'll see you later!" I passed through every little way that was a shortcut to Lord Orochimaru. I skidded across the rocky gravel and clashed into a couple of trash cans. I shot up and looked around me. Corpses lay across the pathway to the Hokage's Mansion. This looks a little familiar. I saw Lord Orochimaru lying in a puddle of blood. Hopefully, none of it was his. I rushed to his side.

I turned him over gently. He was stabbed in many different places. I put pressure on the more critical wounds. I said to myself, "Damn, where's that blasted Kabuto when you need him?" My eyes were fixed on Lord Orochimaru. He can't die, he mustn't. He's all I have left that is close enough to call family. His sad eyes laid on me. He coughed up large amounts of blood. Tears flooded my eyes. His breath began to fade. However, my breathing rate increased. I pushed harder on his wounds, even if it did hurt him even further. I couldn't let him die. I tore off some of my uniform and tied it tightly around him. His eyes closed and I couldn't see nor hear him breathing. I started to panic. I cupped his face and my tears landing on his cold skin. I cried and sobbed. I brought my head to his. Our foreheads were touching, and I continued my grieving. Lord Orochimaru was dead, and a piece of me was never healed.


	13. Chapter 13

I left the village and carried Lord Orochimaru's corpse. I gave him a proper burial and leaned on a tree next to his grave. I mourned for many hours. I wiped my face covered in tears. Then I rose up and gave one last look to Lord Orochimaru's grave. I turned and started walking. I wouldn't ever return to the Sound Village after this day. It would bring back too many painful memories that I'd rather forget. I dragged my feet and looked at the ground. I suddenly bumped into someone. I slowly looked up, it was Hidan. Just the person I was looking for, not. I stared up at him with my glass eyes and red face. He felt my sorrow, but he had no clue. No clue to what I was feeling, or thinking. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I didn't hold him, but I cried, and burrowed my face into his chest. He held me tighter, hurting because I was.

A loss of someone special may be nothing to some, but to me, it was the end of MY world. Important people were hard to come by in my life. And it seemed that anyone I got close to died, eventually. My mother for instance, wonderful one day and the next, dead, right in front of me. My father, died by my hand. My sister, she'd rather be dead than alive and knowing that I was the cause of all her misery. And Hidan, always popping up in the most random places. He was the only one left, and I wanted to cherish every moment I had with him before fate would snatch him away.

My younger sister, Fara, oh how I miss her so. My twin, we were the same, but completely different. I would hold a grudge; she would somehow find a way to forgive. I was powerful, she wasn't. I was confident, she wasn't. But a lot has changed over the years we've been apart. I pray to the great Jashin, that he will not punish me for what I will do.

Hidan loosened his hold and I rubbed my eyes. I gave him a little smile, and he grinned back. Then we started walking with each other, not speaking a word, but having plenty to say. Not knowing the path we were taking, and not caring in the least. So many things that wanted to burst out from my locked lips, but I sealed them shut. I watched the sky as we walked; wanting to know what it would feel like to fly. To be free. Free to do whatever, free from the worries, free from the lies.


	14. Chapter 14

Hidan and I stopped at a dumpling shop to grab a bite to eat. We sat on a bench and drank some tea while we waited. When they arrived, I snatched a stick of dumplings so Hidan couldn't steal them. I ate all three, and Hidan ate two of his. I grabbed the last one, having the sticky syrup slide down my arm. Hidan realized his last dumpling was gone and tried to take it back. I held it away while I was licking the syrup off of my arm. "Mmm, nice and sweet," I said cheerfully. Then Hidan smashed my head down by using one of his hands, and with the other, he took the dumpling out of mine. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth. I grabbed my head and gave him a scowl. Then I realized that I had syrup on my hand. I slowly removed my hand from my head to see if the nightmare was true. It was. Strands of my hair were stuck to my hand.

I yanked my hair out of the syrup as Hidan began to laugh. I glared at him and he tried to make it so it looked like he was coughing instead. I stuck my tongue out at him as I got up and went inside looking for a sink. He stuck his out back at me. I washed off my hand and my hair, now it looked like I just took a shower. I walked back outside, and when Hidan looked at me, I could tell he was holding in his laughter. I sighed and said, "Its okay, you can laugh." He burst out laughing and fell on the floor. "I can see why it's a little funny, but it's not THAT funny." He continued laughing.

After that whole scenario ended, we were heading to Tansaku Town. I was having a major craving for Saki and gambling. Hidan saw no point in going, but I convinced him. I gave an excuse, "You know if I don't get drunk, or even buzzed, for a long period of time, things could get tight around me and the people I'm hanging around." Okay, it was more of a threat than anything else. But he agreed to come with me.

We arrived, and memories started to ambush my mind. I grabbed Hidan's hand and rushed to the nearest bar. I dragged him inside and whispered in his ear, "Quick! Buy me a drink!" He asked, "Why don't you buy it yourself?" "I'm under-age you idiot!" I snapped. He sighed and did what he was asked to do. He bought me a bottle of Saki, and I just drank it from the bottle, not even using my manners and pouring it into the little cup we had. The alcohol was perfect, running through my throat smoothly and giving me a buzz. I felt relaxed, and since I was standing, I started to sway. Hidan snatched the empty bottle from my hands and set it on the table. Then he dragged me outside, "Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean, I just sinned, and so did you!" I brought my hand to his face, "Oh Hidan, you have so much to learn. Drinking is just a natural part of life, it's going to happen whether you like it or not."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey, let's go walk! Being buzzed has its upsides!" Without a response, I grabbed his hand and started to march. We ended up being at a little hill with a cliff-side next to it. I flopped on the ground, in the tall grass, looking up at the stars. Hidan got down next to me and stared at them as well. After a little while, my eyelids felt heavy. Before I knew it, I was dreaming.


	15. Chapter 15

(She's Dreaming)

I woke up in an old, wooden house. And for some reason, I had a cat tail and ears. I walked around the eerie location. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to look at. There was only one room in the entire house, and I was in it. It had a rectangular, red, rug in the center of the room. There weren't any windows, however, a light hung from the ceiling just above me. The wood that made the house looked dark and creaked every time I took a step. There wasn't a door, and the fireplace was blocked with snow. I walked to the wall in front of me and pushed slightly. The whole house broke into splinters of wood and disappeared. I turned around, the ground was tall grass and further back was a forest.

I faced forward and there was a mountain with a castle on top. A metal fence surrounded it. I dug a hole underneath it and pulled the fence upward. I slid under it and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. I climbed the boulders. At one point, I slid and fell a few feet back. I sighed and continued to the castle. I reached the top of the mountain. Standing before me was the oldest and creepiest castle I've ever seen. The lightning was blinding and the thunder was deafening. The rain poured and the wind's strength was incredible. I started pushing my way to the castle. The grass was so slippery, and every time I fell, I cussed it out.

I finally made it to the door. I burst them open and slammed them closed. I gradually turned around and saw Hidan strapped to a table that you would perform an autopsy on. Standing to his side was Dracula, in the flesh! Hidan yelled my name, and when Dracula faced me, Hidan was slowly going underground. When he was fully underneath the paneling, a door closed on top of him. I glared at Dracula, and he gave me a wide smile. I forced chakura into my fists, just like Tsunade (only, hers was stronger than mine.) I rushed up to him and punched the ground, it crumbled. But he jumped before I landed the hit. I chased him, allowing my fury to flourish and grow.

I finally landed a hit, on Dracula's face. He tumbled to the ground and bashed into the wall. I dashed over to the secret door that held Hidan underneath. I dug my fingernails in between the separation with the floor and the door. I curled my fingers and yanked it out. Hidan's face lit up. I ripped the straps off of him and helped him up. Suddenly, Dracula smacked me aside, making me clash with the nearby statues. I fell to the floor and one of the statues fell on me, crushing my body. Blood trickled down my chin. Hidan grew so infuriated, he took out his scythe and sliced Dracula's arm off! Hidan licked it and drew the symbol of Jashin on the ground with Dracula's blood. He stabbed himself in the heart, making it quick, and no chance of survival for Dracula. Hidan then turned back to his regular form and shoved the statue off of me.

He held me close, very close. We were eye-to-eye. Our heads moved closer together, our eyes began to close. Then, Hidan shook me! I woke up on the hill we were on at Tansaku Town. "Hey, no sleeping! Did I bore you that much while talking about Jashin!?" I looked around my surroundings frantically, trying to find a hint that would lead me to that enchanting moment. "I'm beginning to think that you're not truly dedicated to Jashin," He joked. I glared at him. His smile disappeared. "What?" He asked. I smacked him upside the head, "Why did you wake me up!? I was having the perfect dream!"


	16. Chapter 16

After smacking the hell out of Hidan, I leaned against a tree and fell asleep again. I woke up in the morning, not able to remember my second dream. I found myself lying against Hidan. I snuggled up against him. Sleeping outside, without a blanket, during the fall, is NOT a smart thing to do. I was shivering terribly. The chills traveled to my stomach, making me feel sick. "Oh screw it!" I stood up and tore the cloak from Hidan and wrapped it around myself. He fell forward, "What the hell?" He saw me standing there with his cloak. He shot up, "Look, if you wanted the thing, all you had to do was ask." "Hmp," was my response.

After a few hours, we were on the road again. Not knowing where we were headed once again. Suddenly, we were ambushed by Anbu Black Ops. Flashbacks were finding their way to take over my thoughts. The Black Ops were at the attempt to kill me, standing over my dead mother while I fled. A Black Ops blade was through Lord Orochimaru's heart. They brainwashed my father to conspire against me. When will the list end? When I came to Tansaku Town for the first time, I was only six. My father dragged Fara and me there, to the bar. He had one drink to many. He forced it down our throats, in an alley, there were no witnesses. There, our innocence was stolen from us.

One of the Anbu got behind me. I sternly turned around and broke his neck. The crackling of the bone was like harmony. Hidan had his hands full. I took on four at the same time. They each held their sword to my neck. To the one in my face, I grabbed the blade, drawing blood, and forcing chakura through it. It reached his hand, and his skin started turning red. Soon, the glove would melt, burning his hand and creating holes through the tissue. It would cut through the muscle and head straight for the bone. My chakura would contaminate the bone, turning it dark grey, and later, turned to stone.

He tried to struggle, but my chakura linked us together. When all the skin tissue melted and slid down to the ground, his skeleton remained in place. I yanked the sword from the stone hand. The hand was with it, it didn't want to let go. The rest crumbled to gravel, barely visible. One knocked me out.

I woke up in the Leaf's Hospital, again. Naruto stood next to the window. He looked at the Hokage's Mansion. I struggled with the straps that tied me down. By doing that, it made noise. "They told me you would be waking up soon." I faced me, "I'm only here for one reason. I have been told that you have quite a history with Orochimaru, is it true?" I gave no answer. "Look, I've got all day, I have nowhere to be!" "Then I suggest you grab a chair!" He cornered me in my bed, "Just answer the damn question." I never felt so intimidated before, except for that one time. However, never in a million years would I show it. "Yes, it's true."

"Good, now, tell me where Sasuke is."


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't breathe a word. I looked down. He smacked me and held my face tight and made me face him. "Tell me what I need to know, now." A tear trickled down my cheek. Then, I clashed my head into his. He fell backwards. I tore the straps and leaped out of bed. He got back up, "Get out of the way!" I punched him in the head downward; he crashed through a couple of floors. I jumped down those holes and picked him up by his ankles. Then I smashed him into the ground again. Blood spewed out of his mouth. I let his ankles go and he lay normal now. I knelt down, next to his face. I wiped some of the blood with my finger and stuck it in my mouth.

"Hmm, you'll grow to be very powerful. I'll kill you later." I fled the hospital and searched for Hidan. I ran through many miles of trees. I finally reached where we were ambushed, and he was standing. He just finished his ritual and ripped out the stake in his heart. He turned in my direction, he could hear my footsteps. I jumped in his arms and we collapsed to the ground. We hugged and laughed. "Hey, what happened to you? You're covered in stone and plaster, and, is that _blood_ on your lip?" I ignored all the questions at the moment. Right now, I just wanted to savor the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

That night, we stopped at a waterfall, almost as great as the daydream I had at the hideout. Before Kabuto yanked me away from the fall that would have led to death. I bathed in the water that was heated enough to relax my muscles. Behind me, I heard a twig snap. I threw senbon as quickly as I heard the noise, in the direction I heard it from. It was Hidan! It stabbed him in the chest and he fell back. My heart was in my throat. He laughed while I was left gasping and wide-eyed. I sunk under the water, leaving my eyes just above its surface.

He left as quickly as he came. My face was flushed and I felt like dying right there. The first time a guy, that wasn't related to me, saw me naked, and I was so scared my heart skipped a beat.

I raced to my clothes that hung on a branch, dried off, and got dressed. I hugged that tree for at least five minutes. What the hell was Hidan thinking? Maybe he thought that I was having a party, even though I didn't make a SOUND! I walked slowly where he was, in the dark of the night. Not making eye contact due to the redness in my face. I stopped a few feet in front of him. I lifted my head a little. "You fought those Anbu really well." I replied, "I only did because you were in danger of being hurt." He looked confused, and then he stood and walked to me. "I can't do this by myself," I whispered. "But, you can," he said. "You're strong, and you're stubborn. It's why I love you." Tears struck my eyes as they grew wide and stared off into his.

"No," I whispered, "I wish you didn't. I'm going to become something horrible, I might already _be_ something horrible." Hidan cupped my face with his hands. "You aren't, and you won't. I won't let it happen." I felt something that I never have before. This feeling was wonderful and it made my heart soar. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips met. The kiss was blissful. Slowly, the intensity of our kissing increased. It was still filled with love, but became hungry and powerful. I clung to him; one arm around his neck, the other gripped his back so hard that my nails dug into him.

He laid me softly on the ground. His hands wrapped around my waist. They gradually moved down to my hips, slipping his fingers underneath my shirt. Our bodies wrapped around each other as he tried to take off my shirt, then his cloak… There was such passion and heat between us. I'd never expect my first to be in the middle of the forest, but I knew that the place didn't matter, the person did. And I cared deeply for THIS person. All of our clothes ended up in a pile on the ground, but the feeling of his skin against mine was just enough to keep me warm. His kisses moved to my cheek, then my neck. I held him tightly, wanting him desperately. I could feel his desire. It made me feel so excellent that he felt the same as I did. That I might actually be loved by someone so precious. I decided at that moment, that I never wanted to be apart from him again.

I wish I had the words to describe sex, but nothing I would say could capture how amazing it was. Every touch held power, even if it was just a brush of his fingertips. When it ended, I lay against him as he drapes one arm around my waist. We just lie there, taking in the moment. "I love you, Kakina," he whispered. "I love you too, Hidan," I replied. I drift away to sleep while wrapped in the love of the one person I truly adore.

In the morning, we both get dressed and started walking. We hold hands, swaying them with every step we take. Finally, the temptation was too much. He moved in front of me. His hand snaked behind my neck, shoving me against him, and he tilted my face up, pressing his lips against mine. I lost track of the world around me as we kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

So, Hidan and I continued our journey, to Jashin knows where…Until suddenly, a ninja burst out of the shadows and tangled Hidan within lines of paper bombs. Hidan shoved me away before I would get wrapped in with him. A gigantic hole appeared underneath Hidan, the only thing holding his life were the flimsy lines. I glared at the ninja. He stepped out into the sunlight. It was the Leaf's master strategist Shikamaru. I would have told him that it was nice to be in his presence, only, now that he's threatening Hidan's existence, I wasn't too pleased with him.

I know that Hidan is immortal and can't die, but with Kakazu dead, who will stitch his body back together? Me? I don't think so.

"Why are you here!?" He was silent, and then I started to get irritated. My patience was thin with Shikamaru. "I'm not going to ask you a second time!" "Didn't you notice one of the Anbu Black Op members that you killed? Didn't you even think to look at their faces?" I gasped, "Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru looked at me and Hidan stared at me with confusion. "Aah, I see one of you did!" His attention shot back to Hidan. "This is what you deserve!" Then Hidan started ranting about Jashin and how Shikamaru will be punished.

I pushed myself off of the ground and rushed towards Hidan. He stopped ranted for a second and Shikamaru tossed Asuma's lighter to the paper bombs. The world suddenly went silent. And just before the Lighter met the paper bombs, Hidan gave me a smile and lipped the words, "I love you." Then he exploded, sending me flying into the forest. When the rocks stopped hitting my head, and the rush of wind slowed down, I gradually lifted my head, facing the, now full, crater not ten feet in front of me. My eyes were fixed on the boulders lying on top of Hidan's vulnerable body parts. Blood seeped out of my mouth, but I didn't care. All I knew was, the one thing in my life, that was a part of me, and truly the only thing dearest to me, was now gone.

It never fails. I hold on to something too tightly, and then fate comes and swipes it away. Tears flooded my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. I picked myself off of the floor and walked to Hidan's grave slowly. When I was right in front of it, I fell to the ground, holding my head with my hands. I cried and sobbed. I opened my eyes for a second, and Hidan's rosary dazzled before my eyes. I picked it up, blood dripping from my fingers. I held it close to my heart, and decided that I would never love again, to never feel again, to end my agony. To take away the hurt, though, these feelings for Hidan and everything beforehand, would never go away.


	20. Chapter 20

Shikamaru must have felt for me because he dared put his hand on my shoulder. I kissed the rosary and wore it around my neck. Then I got up, looking to the ground, his hand still on my shoulder. "What have you done?" I muttered. I smacked his hand off my shoulder and turned to him sternly. "What the hell is wrong with you!? To end your misery you make another suffer!? And to think, I used to idolize you." He was shocked at my remark. I smacked him in the face. Since it was unexpected, he fell to the floor. I planted my foot on his shin and pushed hard. I heard a loud snap over Shikamaru's screaming.

The taste of his blood would be most delicious. For now HE deserves to die. When I removed my foot, he squirmed away. He used a tree to help him stand, and I remained where I was. He hopped away. I walked in his direction. After a little while, Shikamaru lost his balance and fell to the ground. When he looked back at me, I copied his hopping in a mocking way. Then I took out a stake that Hidan gave me and stuck it through Shikamaru's wrist. I stood on the other.

But suddenly, I got run into by another ninja. We landed far from Shikamaru, which pissed me off. The ninja on top of me was Naruto, or, was it one of his clones? I let him hold me down as I waited for the real one to appear. As I suspected, he did. He ran straight to Shikamaru and helped him while he held my stake. Rage was building up. I got lose from the clone's grip and dug my nails into his throat. When I stood, his skin started to tear. I then ripped out his throat and let his body drop. He disappeared, and the other Naruto started shaking.

When Shikamaru stood, almost, completely, I could see through the hole I made in his wrist. He tried to look at me, but the loss of blood made him lose consciousness. I walked right up to Naruto and snatched the stake from him. I held it tightly in my hand as I glared at Shikamaru. Then I took a deep breath, "You're not worth killing while you're unconscious." Then made a 180 and stormed off.


	21. Chapter 21

It has been a few months since Hidan's death, and the images still haunt me. I guess I COULD just go back to Hidan's tomb and dig him out of there, but knowing Hidan, he wouldn't want that. He would take care of himself and he would want me to continue Jashin's bidding. So, as a result, I did just that. I slaughtered every being that crossed my path. All except those who were able to convert, which was no one.

I ripped out throats, stabbed hearts, heard cries, and felt nothing. I sliced through bones, tore through muscle and skin tissue. I cut limbs off, decapitated a few, and sucked them dry of their blood. Some might call me a vampire by drinking so much blood at one time, but that statement is false. Vampires don't exist. Even if they did, I am nothing like them. Vampires drink blood because they HAVE to; I do it because I WANT to.

I walk in the shadows of the night, killing what I can find. I search for non-believers during the day. All those who hate me, I can say, that I don't quite blame them. I would hate me too if I were the one responsible for my family's death.

I am evil, I am ruthless, and I am a killer, a freak, a nobody, a criminal, a nothing. These are the names I go by, by others. I can't grasp why they see me that way. In the Bingo Book, they put me as "crazy." Or, in kinder terms, "mentally unstable." Why do they call me such things? Why do they only see me as this? Hidan said he loved me, and I believed him. But WHY did he love me? _"Because you are stubborn and strong." _The voice in my head stated. I thought I lost the other one. The other part, the evil part. But it was back, and it wanted out, it wanted free. "But do you know specifically why?" I asked. _"He never let us know those feelings. Try to get the answers out of others. I know they know. WE know they know." _She was right; anyone could understand this but me.

I went on my way, torturing, murdering, and wondering. But did anyone give me a true, honest answer? No. Not one of the people could tell me what Hidan truly felt. Or what any man that loved their companion truly felt. I slaughtered them all, not even asking the question anymore. The evil part of me was taking over, and I let it. I wanted the power it held. I wanted the wrath, the blood, and anguish. I wanted others to suffer just as I did, just as I HAD to. If I kill number one on my hate-list, and his friends want revenge, so be it. Just as though they have that hatred towards me, I could care less.

I want them all to die!


	22. Chapter 22

Maybe what I'm thinking isn't the way of Jashin. I don't let people have a say whether or not they want to convert before I strike them down. But there probably aren't anyway. I make the choice for them, before they take too long. And I don't just want to sit there, getting caught in conversation, during the battle. I want it done and over with, not quick and painless, though. Their death shall be slow and PAINFUL! If I have to be hated, criticized, and losing things close to me, than they all have to too!

I look at the rosary tied around my neck. I miss him, I miss him so much. So much that words can't express my sorrow.

I snapped back to my evil mode. I walked through a field, the wind blowing my hair back. I was heading for a place I had forgotten for a few months until now. I was headed, home.


	23. Chapter 23

On my way to the village, Hidan's face popped into my head. Before I started to cry, I wiped the thought from my mind. It burned me to do this, to not think of him, of us. I have done nothing but think that I could actually beat fate, in this endless war, and keep someone close forever. In the end, I will always lose. But this time, this time I can punish one for their wrong doings.

I was getting close, the village's front gate in sight. Since I've been visiting frequently, and I murdered their Hokage, plus, I let those live who have seen me, It'll be a little difficult to blend in. Not to mention my clothing makes me stand out of the crowd. I wore knee-high boots with netting going up my legs. My black leathered shorts shone in the dim sunlight. I had a dark grey tank top with a black lengthy coat that flowed in the wind. I, obviously, wore the rosary that Hidan, practically, gave me. It gleamed in whatever light peered through the separation of the leaves in the trees on the sides of me.

I finally approached the gates, closed, they were. Lucky me, when I was younger, I learned the teachings of the "great" Tsunade. Pathetic, I was, to think I need to use that, poor excuse of a lesson, for a matter such as this. I built up chakura in my hand. My red eyes were rimmed with anger.

My fist clashed into the wooden doors. They broke off the hinges, colliding into buildings on the inside. Villagers escaped to safety. Leaf ninjas raced to the scene. I slaughtered every one of them. Blood splattered everywhere. It painted the walls of the broken down buildings. Not one drop, did I let, get on me. If any blood was to cover a piece of me, it would be the one I am seeking out. I returned to this place for one reason, and one reason only. I have planned this "get together" for months, ever since that fateful day, when everything changed.

On my right, Naruto sprang out of the shadows. I grabbed him by the throat, clutching tight, and holding him up high. He soon burst into smoke, a clone.

I had no expression, an emotionless gaze. This place, it once looked so full of life. Life, that was meant to be taken. Life, lived by the wrong people. Life, that was never mine.

All these villagers didn't need to live. If they do not believe in walking in the footsteps of the great Jashin, then what is their true purpose? It certainly can't be for love, or protect the people they care about. Love is for fairytales, and you can never hold on to people to be around for even the shortest of time. Unfortunately, I had to learn the hard way. They deserve to die.

I continued on, searching endlessly. Those who got in the way, were immediately corrected of their mistake. I looked at the training field, not there. But when I turned the corner, I saw a girl staring off into the distance. She wore a red shirt and had medium length, light pink, hair. I walked towards her, cautiously. I accidently snapped a twig and she flinched. Slowly, she faced me, eyes full of fear. But that look quickly disappeared after a wave of bravery washed over her. I stopped where I was, concentrating. Who could she be? And where have I seen her before? Then it struck me.

She was one of Naruto's friends that questioned me when I first visited here. Why she turned into her defensive-mode, I don't have a clue. I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going to kill her, that's all.

Suddenly, she rushed towards me. I could feel her chakura, it was weak. Even if she did convert, Lord Jashin would have no use for such a delinquent. I stood there, watching her moves. She made a fist and aimed for my face. I walked to the side a couple of steps. When she realized she missed, she swung her other fist towards me. I stopped it with my hand. When the chakura burst out, I sucked it into me. With my other hand, I grabbed her face. She was petrified.

I released her hand and grabbed my sword. I held it to where she could see. Her breathing increased as she panicked. I held her face close, and then I stabbed her in the abdomen. Blood dripped from her lips, and she was going to pass out. Then I removed the sword and stabbed her in one of her lungs. Her eyes grew wide as she started drowning.

I let go of her and let her fall to the ground. A river of blood seeped out of her mouth. I put my sword in its holster and continued my search.

I walked to the graveyard. There he was, Shikamaru. Standing over Asuma's tombstone. I walked over. He heard the footsteps, but when he turned, he wasn't expecting ME to be in his face. He looked frightened, he stared into my eyes. All I felt right now was hatred. "Remember me?" I asked. He swallowed. I smacked him and he crashed into the other tombstones.

He tried to get up, but I kicked him in the face, sending him back. I stabbed on of Hidan's ritual stakes into his left wrist. I stood on the other. I brought out my sword and held it to his throat. "It wasn't my fault! Hidan had to pay!" He pleaded. "That's not the smartest thing to say to the person who loved him." He looked shocked; did he think I was his sister or some stupid thing like that?

"He killed Asuma!"

"So what? He was following the way of Jashin."

"Asuma had an unborn child!"

"Well, then I guess that's too bad."

"Why did you love him anyway, he was crazy!"

That last comment reminded me of something. I knelt down, sword even closer to his throat. "That's what you think. That's what all you puny people think. People that are supposedly innocent, always think that you're crazy when you kill people. That there's something wrong with people like me. Well, you're wrong. You're all wrong. We are perfectly sane. We are the right kind of people. The world would be better if there were more people like us, and less people like you. We ARE the innocent, you are the guilty. And to have a perfect world, with perfect, innocent, people, is to get rid of you people."

His face wrote terror, horror, all kinds of things. "Then why don't you just kill me and call it done." I laughed, "Don't you see, that would be too easy. I hunted you down so I could torture you and make you pay for your mistake." "Which was what?!" He questioned. I made the sword touch his throat, putting a little more pressure so it would draw blood. "Your mistake," I said, eyes closed, "was the murder of Hidan." He wanted to shake his head, but that would have the sword dig deeper into his throat. "No, you're wrong. I never murdered Hidan, it's impossible! He's immortal!" "I know that, but digging through all that rock and looking for all of his body parts would be a waste of time. He would be disappointed in me for thinking that he needed help, and I don't know HOW to stich things together. I don't work well with needles." I looked into his eyes, I despised those eyes. So I thought of a way I would never have to see them again. I brought my free hand to his eye and opened it wide. He started to panic, "W-what are you doing!?" I started feeling a little better, for my revenge was just a breath away.


	24. Chapter 24

My claws dug into the inside of his eye. Then I slowly pulled it out, the Optic cord still intact. Then, when the eye was fully extracted from the eye socket, I yanked it, severing the cord. Shikamaru's screaming was endless. His eye ball dangled from my claws. A smile grew on my face. I put my sword back in its holster, no longer needing it, at the moment. I looked at the eye ball, then to Shikamaru, then back at the eye. I licked my lips, and then brought the eye close to my face. Shikamaru, breathing deeply, watched me. I used my claw to draw a line in the eye, like I was dissecting it. Then, with both hands, held it to my mouth, and I sucked out the jelly within it.

It wasn't that bad actually. At first, I cringed, thinking it would be disgusting, but it was actually pretty good. So good that I stuck the whole thing in my mouth, craving for more, I reached for the other eye. Shikamaru squirmed, but I held his face in place. I swallowed and took a breath. Then I caught hold of the other eye, and yanked it out of his head. Then, using my claw, I cut down the middle. I sucked out the delicious jelly inside, taking a moment to enjoy the "high" feeling. I swallowed, and then stuck that one in my mouth, slurping up the Optic cord. When I finished eating, I said to myself, "Why didn't I do this before? I MUST have been out of my mind to think that this stuff was gross!" Then I just realized what I did. I just stole Shikamaru of his sight. I have never felt so alive!

I started laughing. I get to torture others and get a treat in the process? Nice.

Shikamaru wanted to cry for help, but he was afraid I might eat his tongue. Despite the fact that, that would be super disgusting, I don't like slimy things being in my mouth. The eye wasn't much better, but it tasted so good, that I didn't care.

I grabbed my sword, planning to finish him off. But Naruto came out of nowhere, and crashed into me. Sending me far from Shikamaru. The one I was supposed to kill. When we stopped, I broke his neck. He burst into smoke. I stood up, waited for another clone, but none showed up. Not caring anymore, I stormed over to Shikamaru, who was frantically trying to yank out the stake that I stuck through his wrist. I stood over him, smiling. I used my foot to face him to me, and then I pulled out my sword. Suddenly, Naruto was right behind me. "You don't want to do that." He said while holding a kunai knife against my neck. "Oh yeah, and why not?" "Because, it might be the last thing you'll ever see." "Heh," not the smartest thing for him to say. Considering that all I cared about was killing Shikamaru. If that was the last thing I saw, I would be alright with that.

"You're forgetting why I came here." I hinted. He paused, then he asked, "And why did you come here?" I dropped my shoulders, was it not obvious enough? Or was this kid just stupid? I shook the questions away, "I came to kill him." I quickly sprang into action. I grabbed his hand tightly, hearing a few snapping sounds. Then I threw his across the field. Before one of his clones would come to his aide, I stabbed Shikamaru in his abdomen. Naruto looked up, I moved around the sword, stretching the wound open even further. Shikamaru yelped in pain. I yanked out my sword, readying for another blow. "Nooo!" Shouted Naruto. I used that as fuel to give me more pleasure at what I was about to do.

I stabbed Shikamaru in the heart. His head shot up, but slowly lied back down as blood seeped out of his mouth. I knelt down and put my ear against his chest. There was a faint, but still beating, heart. Barely beating. "He's still alive!" I yelled. Then I continued to remove the sword and stab him in the heart, over and over again. After a few minutes, my arms started to tire. He had to of been dead by now. A pool of blood surrounded me and the corpse. I breathed deeply while trying to get to my feet. My clothes were drenched in his blood. I hugged myself tightly; my mood went through the roof. I felt like I finished my life's quest. I finally killed the one that has brought me such pain and misery. But it wasn't over yet.

I grabbed a little bottle of gasoline that I collected a while back. I emptied it, pouring it on his corpse. Naruto rose to his feet, trying to withstand the pain. I smiled to his courage, but it would do him little now. I lit the lighter Shikamaru placed on Asuma's tombstone, and tossed it on top of Shikamaru's lifeless body. I took a few steps back. I let out the laugh I was holding in the entire time. It all happened as I expected it would. His corpse lit up like a bonfire!


	25. Chapter 25

I inhaled the lovely fumes the burning corpse gave off. Never in my entire life have I felt as proud of myself as I did now. My laughter carried on. Naruto fell to his knees, feeling useless. That's exactly what he was. All I did was break his fingers; he could still move around and everything. Or he could have at least TRIED to save Shikamaru, and put up some kind of a fight. This was too easy, oh well, I least my deed was done. I looked to Naruto, not laughing. I frowned. His face expression was so terrified, it was annoying. I walked up to him, and he flinched when I was in his face.

"You're so annoying. Cowering in my shadow like a child. Why are you still alive? Why don't you do everyone a favor and kill your useless self." He looked like he was about to cry, I don't need to see that. I turned and walked back to the entrance of the village. When I finally reached it, I looked back. Taking a good long one at the village I would NEVER call home.

The next day, I somehow got ahold of some information. Naruto committed suicide last night. He hung himself from the Hokage Mansion's roof railing. Saying something like how he would never accomplish anything or help anyone, how pathetic. Instead of taking the easy way out, he could have tried to prove that statement wrong.

Naruto always liked shortcuts, but I didn't think that he would do something so degrading. When I suggested that he go kill himself, I wasn't expecting him to really do it. Maybe next time, when I give "good" advice, I should tell them to just prove me wrong, because I don't like suicides. It's not because it's a sorrowful time or anything, it just shows me you were weak and that I should have killed you myself.

I walked down a dirt path, a road to nowhere. A girl intervened, a girl who looked exactly like me, minus the crazy, tired-looking part. She wore a dark grey jacket, zipped up, with dark blue jeans and the regular black ninja shoes. Her hairstyle was over the right eye, just like me, and a high ponytail to hold up her silky black hair. However, her eyes were light blue, just like Mother's, while mine were blood-red.

She just stood there, looking at me, waiting. What _exactly _was she waiting for? She tilted her head to the right, "Don't you recognize me?" She asked. I shook my head, but I did the math. This had to be Fara, my younger sister, the one I abandoned to Father's beatings and other disturbing things. The one that was known as "the sister of the crazy rouge ninja." She gave me a disappointed look. It tore my heart in two to see her like this. To bare the thought of her suffering, the suffering that was far greater than my own, was so depressing.

I swallowed back my emotions, choking on them. She finally let out some feeling, a smile on her face. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked. "Too long, Fara." She was shocked at how quickly I figured out who she was. And yet, there was something great that she was holding back. My face showed no emotion, I even hid my curiosity. She chuckled. Okay, maybe she has been going a little crazy too. Laughing for no reason usually leads to that conclusion.

She started walking slowly towards me, I didn't move. She kept laughing, "Isn't it hard to believe that we're sisters? That you were born just a few minutes before me? That you were the one who was treasured?" Her smile disappeared, she started glaring. The hatred in her eyes shot me like a bolt of lightning. Her steps were still slow, but still approaching.

"How is it that you were so blind to what you had? That you had the love that I craved, but never received? Even father loved you in many ways, yet you couldn't appreciate that?"

"That bastard had no right to do those things! If he truly knew what love was, he would have known that, showing your love, does NOT mean expressing it to your children in inappropriate ways or beating them to the ground!" She was shocked at my sudden outburst. She stopped walking for a moment, but then continued, in a rather hasty way. The hatred flared in her eyes.

I started taking a few steps backward. "You have no idea, you have no idea what happened after you left! I finally got the love that I always wanted, even if it meant being robbed of my innocence. The love hurt, bruises and aches. But, at least I got what I so desperately needed." I forget about hiding my emotions and let horror cover my face. "What did he do to you?" I questioned.

She finally reached me, face to face. Eye to eye. A smile flashed on her face, "He, loved me. And when he got the visit from the Saki, he was as lovable as a kitten." Oh my Jashin, this poor soul thinks that love came from horrid places, such as our father. I grabbed hold of the rosary around my neck, and then I prayed to the great Lord Jashin. _May you be easy towards this one? For this one has suffered greatly, in many different ways. This one may not be a believer, or may be converted, but this one is special, and deserves a leader such as you. Let you be obliged to gain another, another soul as pure as this one's._

I let loose of the rosary.

I grabbed the handle of my sword that was hiding safely within its holster. Fara saw me change into the defensive. She smiled, but never took her eyes off of mine. I figured I could change the subject, and get my thoughts out of this nightmare. "So, why'd you come searching for me?" She chuckled again. "You're not that hard to find, Kakina. You think you're so sly. However, the fact remains that, you leave a trail wherever you go. It's easy to find, and quite frankly, sticks out. People can always tell where you're going to go next. Or at least, I can, because I know you. Or, I thought I did."

She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "You've changed, dramatically. When we were kids, you were the kindest person ever. Even if those kids bullied you, you put them in their place. You were the person I looked up to. The shoulder I could cry on. The one I could depend on to jump in before a fight or save me from trouble. I use to want to be just like you, you were my idol. You were my sister, my best friend. But, ever since that one night when you hung out with Okatai, you were never the same."

She paused. Okatai, the name rang in my ears. He was my first friend, my first REAL friend. And he was always there for me, whether it was in a fight, or if I wanted to cheat on a test. He was my whole reason for living; my family was just a loose end, ready to break off. We went everywhere together, brewing up some kind of trouble. There was one time that I remember as clear as day. One night, when we were mature enough to know what we really wanted, he told me his dream. He wanted to be with me always, go where I wanted to go, do what I wanted to do. He said he was in love with me, and I believed him.

However, I didn't know what love was. I had the idea it was what father had done to me, and I didn't want that same thing with someone else. I told him those exact words, and his heart broke. He was so concerned, I never saw him so serious. I told him everything, with my father, my problems, and my weakness. He found a solution to all of them, and after that, our friendship strengthened. That night, I had my first kiss. It was with Okatai. We stood in a field of flowers, the breeze flowing by. The sky clear of any clouds, and the leaves were carried away. He and I just finished busting holes in the weapon shop's walls.

Out of breath, and emotions running high, we flopped into the bed of flowers. We stared at each other a bit. I'll never forget his face. Those baby blue eyes staring back at me. His soft dark blue hair, the same length of Naruto's. He always had wrapping around his head, covering his forehead, I don't know why; I guess he just liked it that way. And even if it was cold out, he wore a sleeveless black shirt, with matching black, baggy shorts that went down to his knees. He too wore the regular black ninja shoes. His specialty was fire and water. But, only he had the one ability that could kill me. He swore he would never tell anyone my weakness. And we promised each other that we would only kill each other if we completely lost it.

The sun was shining brightly, nearly blinding me. But he arched himself up with his elbow, blocking the light. My heart was pounding, racing. When he leaned down and our lips met, my feelings for him flourished. After a while, we parted. Then we decided to get back to the village. Unfortunately, it was raining before we got there. I couldn't understand how, there weren't any clouds in the sky. We rushed for cover as the storm got stronger. When we huddled next to a tree, the wind pushed him to the ground. Then, a lightning bolt struck him where he was. I darted to where he was after the blow. But there was nothing there, just a burned hole in the ground.

I cried, dashing home. I always held myself accountable for that mistake. If it weren't for me, Okatai could have been alive right now. I snapped back to reality. Fara noticed my sudden shock. I said while holding back tears, "That doesn't answer my question." She sighed, "I came here to kill you, Kakina."


	26. Chapter 26

I glared at her, her expression mimicking mine. "And what makes you think you'll accomplish that?" I asked. Her expression changed to frightened. I continued, "You don't know me, you never did. All those hopes you had, were just for a lost cause. All your dreams, will shatter when I end your life. And your scream, will be worth listening to when I drive my sword into your heart. Your blood will be the finest, for every last drop will quench my thirst."

She coward down, just like Naruto did. She dropped to her knees. She probably thought that bringing up the topic, Okatai, would make me soft. However, she just saw the cold side of me. I may look alive, but my heart is dead. It died when I decided to carry on the ways of Jashin. I didn't mean to let out that much of my thoughts, because my words clearly petrified her. I'm guessing that she didn't think that I was so bloodthirsty, but she thought wrong. I meant every word.

I took out my sword, it shined in the sunlight. She looked up at me, eyes full of fear. She knew what was coming, and feared for the worst. I looked down at her, the sword's edge touching the skin of her neck. I moved the sword to the side, and then swung it over her head. She screamed. My breathing turned heavy, so did hers. I looked into her eyes, she looked confused. I stood straight, my breathing regulating. I put my sword away and waved my arms above my head. "At least put up some kind of a fight! Please! Don't be one of those weak ones that Jashin will just toss aside!"

Something in those sentences woke something inside of her. She rose to her feet. I rested my arms, and started for my sword. She pulled out a kunai knife and aimed for my chest. I swiftly yanked out my sword, slicing her kunai in half. I nearly caught her fingers with the sharpness of the blade. She couldn't hide her astonishment the heart pounding moment gave her. I kicked her in the face and she back flipped into the top of a tree.

I shook my head while looking down. "You know," I yelled, "You're a disgrace to nature!" My insults have to hit something that'll just make her blow her top. However, I haven't hit that point yet, but I'll just have to try harder. She pulled out the twigs in her hair, and crashed down to the ground. She shot up to her feet, and rushed towards me. She pulled out an extra kunai. This one had stronger medal, but I put my sword away figuring that I wouldn't need it. I didn't. She aimed for my heart, I stepped to the side. She aimed for my neck, I grabbed her hand. With her free one, she tried to punch me. I grabbed that one.

Then she tried to pull away from me. Instead, I pulled her to me and head-butted her. I released her hands and shed clashed into the trees, knocking them over. I rubbed my forehead. She was giving me a headache. But I haven't seen her in forever; I want to make her final moments last. It was going to be tough; I hated dragging out fights when the outcome was obvious. Especially, if they are weak compared to me.

She stumbled to her feet once again. My eyes filled with tears, it was her time. She burst into full speed. I wanted her to feel happy before her death. I clutched the point of her kunai knife that I cut off with my sword, tightly, with my hand. She slowed down, realizing what I held and looking at the odds of the battle. I was way out of her league. She walked up to me, yanked the sharp kunai from my hands, and said, "It's pointless to continue on." Before I had the chance to stop her, she stabbed herself in the side of her neck, in the Jugular vein. Then I yanked it out, blood squirting. I started crying, sobbing. I held her in my arms. With whatever strength she had left, that was slowly disappearing; she hugged me as tight as she could. She didn't want to die, but trying to fight the odds that were against her seemed impossible. However, she was happy that I showed some type of affection towards her before she took her last breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Fara's arms dropped. At that time I knew, I truly knew what she was. And I despised giving her the title, but she was a weakling. Fara was sadly one of those who didn't serve a true purpose in this bloody world. In this world, you need power, strength, leadership, rules, and determination. Fara only possessed determination. She didn't follow the rules, for criminals or citizens. She was definitely not a leader, and she didn't follow anybody, otherwise she would have come here with a friend. She had guts, but her strength was as poor as Sakura's. Fara had no power whatsoever. Maybe if she walked in my footsteps, would she have been feared as I?

I rose, leaving her body on the ground. It began raining. I looked up at the sky, somehow thinking that she was in a better place now, probably in the hands of the good Lord Jashin. Or maybe she is with our parents, if she's lucky. But Fara was never a believer, in anything. Even so, she was a kind soul.

I took one last look, and then I turned my back to her and walked away, not even bothering with a proper burial. The road was long, and endless. After a while, I sat up in a tree, taking in today's events. It struck me, now I was truly alone. All of my family is dead, Hidan is gone, Lord Orochimaru's dead, Kabuto won't have anything to do with me, whatever friends I had simply died by being near me. Tears flooded my eyes, trickled down my cheeks, slid down my chin, and plopped on the rosary I wore.

When it was dark, and the storm lightened, in the corner of my eye, I saw a group of ninja passing by. I hopped off of the tree branch and ran through their path. They immediately stopped. It was Naruto and his friends. Sakura hid behind Kakashi. I walked forward, dodging every hit they tried to lay on me. Naruto tried to punch me; I grabbed his fist and tossed him into the forest without much effort. Then it occurred to me, didn't Naruto commit suicide? No time to think about it now. Sai stood in front of me, trying to appear impassable. However, that was very difficult considering I was taller, stronger, and faster than him. I was just going to walk around him, but he made the mistake of grabbing my forearm. I stopped; shocked that he would dare touch me. I turned my hand and grabbed his forearm, tightly, digging my claws into his skin. When he dropped to his knees, I twisted his arm, breaking it slowly. His screams where music to my ears.

I released my hold and he fell to the ground, clutching his arm that I nearly tore off and turned 180 degrees. I could feel Kakashi was getting nervous, but he showed courage and strength despite what he felt. I walked forward, sort of swaying my hips. I got in his face, just a breath away from him. His eye was wide, clearly uncomfortable. I smiled, "Oh Kakashi, I would never hurt you. You're like a father to me." He thought for a second and eyed me. He decided that I WAS telling the truth, even though I haven't really seen him that much. I brought my right hand to his face and he flinched. I chuckled, and then stroked his cheek with my fingers.

He started to blush, just a little. I took another step forward, my body against his. Now he was blushing like crazy. I moved my hand to his neck, and wrapped my other around his arm. I brought my face closer to his, but not yet touching his hidden lips. He closed his eye, wanting to kiss me. Just before I moved in, I stabbed my claws into his neck. His eye shot open. I smiled wide, showing my pearly white blades. I pressed harder, fitting my fingers through the holes I created. Blood gushed out, painting the floor. I held tighter onto his arm, making it nearly impossible for him to break free. I wrapped my fingers around the Clavicle. It was difficult, but I managed to get ahold of it.

They say it's going to take an awful lot of strength to break this bad boy, I believe it. I tugged on it, clearly causing excruciating pain for Kakashi and a struggle for myself. I couldn't just use the fraction of my strength, like I have been, to break it, so I put my back into it. After many tugs, I finally yanked it out. Kakashi collapsed fast, out cold thanks to the pain. I licked the blood blanketing the bone. Bone marrow seeped out of the ends. That was the best part; I wasn't going to let it go to waste. I stuck that part in my mouth. The cracked bone stabbed through the tissue in my mouth, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Pain was like a "high" for Hidan and me. Blood was the key for Hidan to curse the non-believers, but it was my way of enjoying the kill and savoring the exhilarating feeling.

I nearly sucked it dry, so I tossed it to the side and stormed up to Sakura. (Who was writing a note this whole time and trying to put it on a messenger bird.) She just gave the bird the note and it started to take off. Before it lifted from her arm, I grabbed it. I took the note, and then let the bird fly away with mine. I stared at Sakura with a look of disappointment. The note that I held burn to ash. When the ash drifted from my hand, I clutched her throat. "Why are you here!? You can't be here unless it has to do with Lord Orochimaru or the Sound Village, yes!?" Minus the fact that Lord Orochimaru is dead, and has been since the war, the war that barely lasted.

She was choking on her words. I got irritated at her sluggishness. She wasn't even trying to answer me! I smashed the back of her head against a tree. She cried, "Owe! I don't know!" Oh, now she could talk! "Don't lie to me bitch! I am NOT in the mood to deal with you! All I want to know is why you're here! The least you could do is answer me and save me the trouble of killing you!" She began to panic, her heart rate increasing. The blood rushing through her veins, called my name. I had no time to deal with another one of my blood-cravings, though. It was mandatory that I knew this information.

I pulled her head forward with my free hand, and pounded it against the tree again. I added one more as a bonus for her foolish moves, thinking that she could actually mess with me. After many moments of silence, I checked to see if she was dead. Nope, but I seriously messed up the back of her head. Blood was soaking her hair and trickling down her face. I sighed, and then threw her aside like she was a ragdoll. "You're useless," I stated. Somehow, she found the strength to not only regain consciousness, but to get up on her feet. She began to laugh. I glared at her over my shoulder.

"I see, you didn't even notice, that Naruto was here. Either that or you just didn't care. You see, we all know that you heard that Naruto committed suicide after you gave him a little talk. How do we know this, you ask? Easy, an Anbu tracked you for weeks. Finally, he found you, and brought two leaf shanobi to play an act, giving you information that you thought you could use against us. After that, we needed a brave shanobi to slow you down. You were too fast for us to keep up. Fara, your twin sister, volunteered for the mission. She knew the risk but couldn't help but feel that she could change you in some way, in any way, so you'd return as her older sister like you once were."

I grinned, and then faced her. That whole explanation didn't faze me one bit. "Thank you," I said, "You gave me everything I needed." She was shocked. I could read what was going on in her mind, _what does she mean? Did I say too much? _I appeared in front of her, held her face up so she couldn't look away. Then I used the jutsu that only I now possessed. The forbidden jutsu, the reason the leaf felt like they had to destroy us. When she looked directly into my eyes, death was staring her in the face. First, her organs exploded, all but the heart and lungs so she could still she the horror. I large, evil, smile grew in my face. Next, in a split second after the burst of pain inside of her, I fused, just a bit, my chakura into her neck, and when it met a chakura point, it was set ablaze. Her skin began to get hot, and it turned red. Then, her skin burned to a crisp. I dropped her, and then looked around for that Naruto, that dead Naruto. But my thoughts were tangled up with each other. The only thing that ate at me was, if Fara wanted me to return, why did she commit suicide?


	28. Chapter 28

I walked where I tossed this fake Naruto. Sai struggled to get to his feet, and he failed every time he tried. Kakashi was dead or close to it. I saw a piece of tattered orange clothing on a tree branch. I jumped up, grabbed it, and dropped back down to the ground. I laid the piece of clothing on the ground in front of me, and lay my hand on top of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I calmed my breathing, and my heartbeat slowed. I opened my eyes and I could see the path he took, like the hyuga could see chakura points.

I hustled, followed the trail. It didn't take me long to find the source of all my troubles. He leaned against a tree, exhausted. Why, I don't know, it wasn't that long of a trip. I skidded across the gravel as I stopped. His head shot up, terrified that _I_ was there, that_ I_ was the one who found him, instead of one of his leaf buddies. I walked up to him and kicked him to the side. Then I planted my foot on his throat. "Now, don't make the mistake Sakura did and just get to the point, don't lecture me! Tell me exactly why you were here." He struggled, but he managed to speak. "We-we're spreading the word. The new Hokage has been chosen." I pressed harder, not showing my surprise. "I-I told you all I know! I swear I'm not lying!" I chuckled, "Oh, I believe you, but it's not going to save you!" I immediately shifted my foot his head and smashed it in. I quick death, yes, but a fun one nonetheless!

Now I have another objective. However, I first have to find the missing piece of the puzzle with the Fara situation. If she was so fixated on my return to the Leaf, I know she wouldn't have killed herself. If anything, (if she had the strength) she would've killed me. There are to two reasons being, Sakura lied to me, or Fara couldn't deal with her "so called" life. More than likely, Sakura lied to me, but why? To spark a fire, fill me with rage, or did she just want to die? I have so many questions that needed to be answered. Unfortunately, I killed all those who could give me the answers! I need to think ahead next time.

I felt, ignorant, frustrated, weak, and a long list of other emotions. But, there was no way I was going to back out of this now! I'm going to see this all the way to the end!


	29. Chapter 29

I was just a couple of miles away from my old home. It's like I never left. Before I could take a step further, a man intervened. My eyes widened. He looked so much like him, so similar to Okatai. The same hairstyle, same clothes, just, a lot larger. Only, now he wore the Leaf headband over the wrapping he had around his head. Wait! What am I saying? This couldn't be Okatai, Okatai is dead! As if reading my mind, he said, "I know you thought I was dead, but even at that age, I had already mastered the Lightning Style, it was easy to trick you into thinking I was dead." That bastard! How dare he just stand there insulting me! I shook off the shock and covered it with a blanket of rage. I pointed to him, "I want answers you sick son of a bitch!" He almost looked sad, almost.

"Why do you call me such things? I thought we were friends, maybe slightly more." I shook my head and dropped my hand. He took slow steps toward me, "Then why did you kiss me back that day?" I looked to the ground, "That was a long time ago. The Okatai I knew then is dead, and my feelings died along with him." I closed my eyes tightly as the memories of that day stirred in my mind. Tears found their way out of my eyes, tears that I no longer wanted to shed. Little did I know that Okatai was making his way over here, and was soon directly in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, but never did I look up from the ground. "Kakina," he said softly, "would you look at me?"

For all I know, this could be some kind of trick. If so, I had to change to battle-mode. What would happen if I looked him in the eyes, directly into his soul? Would he still have one? Or worse, did he learn a visual jutsu? To avoid him hearing the tone in my voice that would give away my feelings, I shook my head, even though I would love to look at him straight in his eyes again. For, maybe, the last time. Just to see him close up again, I would do so much. Just to see his face close to mine. I could tell he knew how I truly felt about it. He gradually brought his hand to my jawline and shifted my head so I'd face him. I dared to look at him. He gave me a sweet smile, his eyes; oh his eyes were as blue as the sky. I put my hand over his, dazed by this moment. Just then, he leaned in, we closed our eyes, and shared a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

The kiss dragged on, and I pushed forward, wanting more. Okatai embraced the feelings, raking his fingers through my hair. The kisses were hard and hungry, trying to satisfy this appetite we both possessed. With the way I felt at this moment, I could almost pretend that I was thirteen, in the field, with Okatai alone. But that was before all these problems brewed up and ruined my perfect world. Okay, it wasn't perfect, by any means, but it was enough, and I just wanted it to stay that way. However, someone is punishing me for being so full of happiness, so they take that so there's nothing left. Nothing, but hatred, fear, and sorrow. Although, none of that mattered to me, right now at least.

We separated after several kisses. Our breathing was matched, heavy. My heart pounded in my chest, and I had this feeling in my gut, something that made me nervous and afraid. I was once again happy, truly happy. Our bodies were pressed against one another. I gazed into his eyes, and through those, his soul. He had the purest soul, the gentlest of touches, and the emotions that ran high. We connected again, sharing tender kisses.

Then it struck me, I was kissing a not only dead boy, but an enemy nonetheless! I didn't disconnect, just let my thoughts roam and try to make some sense of this. IF Okatai isn't dead, and he is here, standing here, next to me, kissing me, then I have a problem. ONLY Okatai knows my weakness, and only HE knows how to kill me. Not to mention that, he is a non-believer, so either way, we'd have to fight to the death. It could never go back to the way it was. Okatai loved me; did those feelings stay over the years? Or did he forget those feelings, toss me into the trash, and move on?

Okatai pulled back, and he said with a smile, "I would love to tell you something, but you might not understand why I would." I smiled, he knew my answer to that and he hesitated, "Okay, Kakina, you're father never committed suicide." I frowned and backed up a few steps. He didn't let me slip from his hold, though. "What?" I asked. He sighed, "No, he never did. Yes, a knife was in his hand, and yes, his neck was cut to where his head would nearly drop, but that doesn't prove anything. It took us years to find this information." I was confused, "What are you trying to say here, Okatai?" Yes, I now believe that it is Okatai, because I have been kissed like that by only one person, the real Okatai. No one can kiss like he can, no not even Hidan.

He looked down at me, "It's also related to your mother's 'murder.'" My eyes widened, was he giving me true information that proved my theory of the Leaf Village terminating all of the Kishy Clan? "And," he continued, "It is also related to your sister's suicide." My mind was going crazy with all this new information I'm taking in. What could possibly be related to my entire family's death? "Isamu Kishy, your father, was murdered by the same person who murdered your mother, Tsukiko Kishy." Person? Not one person killed my mother, there was a whole group! "I understand your confusion, I didn't fully understand at first either, but now it all makes sense. Why that person was always so different from the others, so isolated and obsessed with the thought of pain, suffering, and finally death. But it was those differences why I was drawn to that person."

I thought for a second, and then I got what he was saying. "How is this in any way related to Fara's death?" He sighed again, "Don't you get it? The same person, who murdered your father, murdered your mother. And those murders were related to Fara's supposed suicide! The only person who was there was YOU! Now do you understand?" "Tsk, that's impossible! I never saw my father's death; I just saw the corpse after the person was finished with him. And my mother was attacked by a group of Anbu Black Ops! I know what I saw! Don't come here, out of the blue, and try to tell me what you think I saw! And, yes, I may have been the only person there when Fara died, but she did! She killed herself by stabbing her Jugular! I was standing right there!" I held back tears after all the emotion I poured out.

He closed his eyes, gripping tighter at my forearms. "It's sad that you actually believe that rubbish. The knife had not only your father's blood on it, but yours as well. We could see the crime being done as if we were there. Isamu was drinking once again, and left the room and headed to you and your sister's room. When he tore off Fara's covers you sprang into action and dragged him to the ground. Then you dug the knife deep into his throat and sliced it open slowly. Blood painted the room and Fara was traumatized while you were laughing your head off and licking the blood from the blade."

He opened his eyes and stared into mine. He could see the fear in my eyes, even if I tried to hide it. "Does that mean_ I_ killed my mother?" I hesitated before asking, because I was afraid of what the answer might be. He nodded, and my heart sank. Wait, I can't start questioning myself, if anything, I need to question HIM! "How do you know all this?" He grew tense, "With each death, there was one witness, the same witness." "Skip the foreplay! Who!?" Something in my words made him chuckle, then his face turned straight again. "Fara, she saw it all." I gasped. What kind of a sister am I? As I go on with my crazy ways, I don't even think about how it might affect Fara, if at all. Damn, I'm doing that questioning thing again!

I escaped his hold, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, "How did my mother die!? Tell me!" I let the tears slip from my eyes. I stopped shaking him and he held my hands. "You, Fara, and your mother were on your way back home after mild training. Fara saw a rabbit and walked off. Tsukiko didn't notice, but you were already planning to kill her whether Fara was there or not. After Fara returned, she saw Tsukiko lying on the ground with giant stab wounds in her chest, abdominal, and neck. She stood there, eyes wide and gasping. You stand there, laughing, chanting that you have won. Then, you stop, and turn towards Fara in a slow motion. A huge grin was on your face while blood dripped from your hair and soaked your clothes. You held your hands close to your face and giggled. Then you whispered, 'The job's almost done; now there's only you.'"

I saw in his eyes he was being honest. I let go of his shoulders and dropped to my knees. I was afraid to ask, "And Fara?" He knelt down, eyes full of sympathy. "I was in the trees, observing your behavior. Fara tried to defend herself from your attacks. You wouldn't let up, no matter how much she pleaded, you kept pushing forward. At one point it seemed you had completely lost your mind. You pushed Fara to the ground once more and nearly stabbed her with your sword. However, you stopped yourself, and said, "Don't you see? You're a curse, a weight pulling me down. For the weight to be lifted, you must die!" Then you slit her throat and began to laugh. But almost immediately after, you just suddenly stopped, and had a look of remorse. You knelt down and held her in your arms, as if you were almost sorry for what you did, or, what you thought SHE did. That is the truth I swear it."

I felt a wave of nausea wash up on me. I was nothing more than a lunatic who craved lies and death. Better yet, I craved the lies about myself and my family's death. Okatai was certainly in no position to argue. Not only that, but I know for a fact he is telling the truth. When he described the deaths, I could see it as if it were yesterday. One of which, was just a few hours ago. I slouched and fell into Okatai's arms. The first time I actually felt awful about something that I did, was now. I was a prankster when young and a murder by teenage years, but never have I felt as horrible as I do now. I lifted my head from the safety of Okatai's hold and stared into his eyes. "Why did you tell me this? Is it your wish to make me suffer?" He looked as though he was about to cry. "No," he said softly, "I just knew that it would help if you knew the truth of your thoughts." I gripped onto his collar and pulled myself up. He still held me tight, and even more so when we kissed.


	31. Chapter 31

As we kissed again, so tenderly, my thoughts got the better of me. Why did I trust a guy who tricked me into thinking that he was dead for five years? I cut the kiss short. Then I wiggled my way out of his hold and rose to my feet. He did the same. He had a look of confusion on his face. I guess he suspected that everything would just go back like it used to be, simple. I appreciated that he had the heart to tell me the truth of my life, but he was no Hidan. I can't love Okatai, even though I might already, I have to break that tie. That way, I will be truly alone, and its best that way, then no one of importance to me will ever get hurt again. No one will have to be punished for my existence, but I will live on. To punish those who desperately need discipline. Only death can set the soul free, so, in a way, I am helping others by bringing it to them, even if they aren't ready for it.

My face hardened and a flash of fear appeared on Okatai's, but it quickly disappeared with a look of compassion. He had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes gleamed with happiness. What could he possibly be joyful about? He was going to be killed, and I was going to be the one to do it. He opened his arms and started walking towards me. I backed up some, and then lunged forward with a fist. He grabbed it, all the while keeping that smile on his face. My eye twitched. What reason did he have to be so god damned happy for? Er, I mean, Jashin damned. With my free hand, I shot it forward to wrap around his throat, but he grabbed that one as well. He pulled my arms over his shoulders and brought his face to mine. We kissed again; I'm wondering if that's all he wanted to do. I wanted to fight, and he's making me look like a child.

Did he somehow think I was playing hard-to-get? No matter, he had to die. I brought up my legs and shoved them into his gut. I pulled my face away and stretched my body. He couldn't hold my hands any further and they slipped from his grip. I back-flipped and landed elegantly on the ground, not one strand of hair out of place. The dark side of me was starting to rise again. My skin started to burn and my head pounded. I grabbed my head with both hands and crouched down. I slightly opened my eyes, trying to fight the pain, and I could see my skin changing. It turned to a pale white, looking like dead tissue. I could see through it, not clearly, but enough to see a different skin tone. It was as black as coal.

Okatai's POV

I stood traumatized at the sight. I didn't dare take a step forward; the heat was already strong from this distance. Could this be what the villagers were talking about? I read the reports, but didn't believe a word. I knew, or at least thought I did, that Kakina wouldn't get tangled up with something as dangerous as this. Her skin started to slide off, leaving traces of some kind of clear liquid. It quickly evaporated due to the heat. Her hair fell out, one strand right after another. Her screaming pierced my ears. Though, it wasn't hers, it sounded like an animal in tremendous pain. Her muscles changed and so did her bone structure. A tail sprang out and slashed the trees. Kakina's size grew immensely. Wings burst out of her back and shoved me into the nearby trees that had survived this transformation.

I slammed into the trunk of a healthy tree and my vision was impaired for a few moments. When it was back to normal, the sight I saw was horrid. It was exactly what I feared. Sharp blades ran along its' forearms and on the sides and top of its' head. The eyes were pitch black and saw right through me. It was lipless, but its' teeth matched its' skin. Its' figure was drastic; it looked as if it hadn't eaten in months. The skin tightened around its' abdominal that seemed to only be its' spine, but it did have a rib cage that was perfectly visible. It stood there, breathing deeply. The grass that once had been surrounding it burn to a crisp. The ground itself began to melt. It inhaled deeply one last time, then turned its' attention to me. It rose up and stood to a sturdy ten feet. Then it faced a flower to its' left, and blew on it. In a matter of seconds, it withered and died. The creature laughed a deep and evil laugh, one that would haunt me in my dreams.

It obviously had some kind of natural toxins in its' respiratory system. The heat was emanating from its' body, could that mean it was its' body heat? It had to be at least two-hundred degrees Fahrenheit if you got close enough. It was impossible for a living organism to possess such power in its' body heat and seem to be unaffected by it. This alien-type creature had to of been written about at some time. I took out a scroll and hid behind a tree, trying to block some of the burning air that rushed through the forest. I summoned the knowledge I needed. The research glowed neon blue and seemed to be a hologram. A picture fit this creature's description perfectly. It goes by two names, the Debiru and the Oni. The Oni is its' original name, but most call it Debiru.

Its' ancient, known to be extinct. It has incredible agility and strength. Unfortunately, it only has one weakness, both the Rasengan and Chidori clashing with it. Water would be ineffective and an underground attack would be futile. However, these demons don't enjoy wreaking havoc on the innocent as themselves, they prefer a different approach. Instead, they possess humans and soon take over their lives. Their thoughts being the persons conscious, making it seem as if they have a split personality disorder or some kind of illness to do with the brain. Most go out of their minds and eventually commit suicide, only few have lived on with a tremendous criminal record on their shoulders. Although, none have gone so out of control as to murder another. One who may possess thoughts as these are beyond recovery.

My shoulders dropped. This means, Kakina is past the recovery point. I looked back and stared at the creature that was enjoying its' moments out in the real world. What sucks is that this information doesn't give me any clue on how to change Kakina back into her regular, humanly, form. I stepped out from behind the tree and walked slowly to the monster in my view. I ignored the burning sensation and pushed forward. The Oni's attention was now on me. An evil grin grew larger with every step it took forward. The heat began to become too much, but I kept it up. "Kakina," I said sternly, "I know you're in there! Open your eyes see what you've become!? Do you honestly want to think what this thing wants you to!? The Kakina I know would push it to the ground and let them know their place!" Nothing changed, the Oni started to chuckle, and that sent a chill down my spine. What was the name of that rouge Kakina hung out with? I paused, "What would Hidan think!? He probably would've cursed you for your sin at this moment! To let yourself be taken over by a beast that is far beneath you would be suicide!"

The Oni stopped in its' tracks, eyes twitching and breathing heavily. Then, it immediately started chuckling. I leaped forward, towards me. I jumped to my right. It crashed into many trees and tried to catch my feet with its jaws. The temperature was going down, instead of it being scorching hot, it turned to blistering winds and frost building up on the trunks of the trees. What surprised was that the Oni began to shiver. It wasn't the one doing this? Than who was? Doesn't matter, all that does matter is that it's working and I need to use this to my advantage. I survived a snowstorm in nothing but a pair of shorts. Granted that then I was used to the cold, but a few years of warmth couldn't hurt that familiarization, right? I rushed forward and, all the while using my lightning style, punched it in the face. It slid a little to the left, and then began to growl when my chakura set in. It swayed as if it was dizzy. I pulled forward my leg to kick it in its jaw, but the Oni saw it coming and just slightly escaped it.

I paused, that was my mistake. The Oni had quickly recovered and clamped its jaws on my shin. Tearing the Achilles tendon and fracturing the bone. After it saw I realized what had happened, it wrapped its tail around my neck and pulled me away from it. It would be easy for it to just rip off my leg; but instead, it wanted to make me suffer. It yanked a little at a time, eventually causing me to suffocate. I yanked out my emergency knife and stabbed it in the back. It dropped me and tried to run away. However, my knife had hit just between the vertebrae in its spine. It wasn't paralyzed, but it had a hard time controlling itself.

I must've hit a nerve if not a vertebrae. Its size decreased dramatically. It began to snow. I looked up to the sky. Who on earth could be causing this? I don't have any cooling techniques, and I don't know anybody who does either. Although, I don't really _know _that many people. When I looked back at the Oni, it had transformed back into Kakina. I began blushing, because, she wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked away, tempted to look back, but decided not to. I kept my eyes off of her, but she must be freezing in this weather, so I walked up to her and gave her my shirt. It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Also, she managed to yank out the knife I stabbed in the Oni. I was so fixated on getting rid of it, that I didn't even think of my beloved on the inside.

Kakina's POV

Pain filled my body. I wanted to move, but I decided it was too much work and that just laying here is a better option. My powers must be out of control again. Without realizing it, when I was within the Oni (instead of it being the other way around) I was using water style and wind style, and soon, created snow. My body was numb; I couldn't tell if that was _someone_ moving me or the wind. I got turned around and Okatai was in my face. He had wrapped his shirt around me; it didn't do any good though. He stabbed me in the back. I had an emotionless expression, which was unusual. Tears began to fill his eyes. Did he not mean to do what he did? What am I saying? Of course he did. If he didn't, I wouldn't even be in this position.

"Kakina, I am so sorry. Can you move at all? I think I hit your nerve or something." My nerve? Was he crazy? All of my nerves were intact and none were acting out in any way. But, it was beginning to get harder to breathe. I tried to speak, and spit out some blood as I did. "Okatai, you-I think you stabbed my lung." He started crying. Then he sobbed while cradling me. I was drowning in my own blood, and it wasn't fun. It didn't seem painful only thanks to the numbness of my body. Before I couldn't speak at all I managed to tell him something that I longed to tell Hidan, "Today, I turn eighteen. It's my birthday." He murmured, "Oh god, what have I done." I chuckled, though; nothing was very funny at this moment. I just felt a little freedom come my way. And I was actually pretty happy that Okatai did what he did. It was peaceful now. No objectives, no worries or more murders. Just, death. My death. And I embraced it completely.


End file.
